It's Winter
by grettama
Summary: Menurutmu, kemana manusia pergi setelah mereka meninggal?" LAST CHAP. a fic for FUJOSHI DAY.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Key Visual Art and Kyoto Animation**

**Summary : Aku telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Dan aku kembali untuk mengingatnya.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU. Gaje. OC from anime KANON. YAOI. OOCness. OOCness. OOCness. Saia sudah menekankan itu tiga kali^^**

**Inspired by : KANON**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Fic kado pernikahan buat mendy n hitomi !! XDD

gomen hanya bisa ngasih fic gaje ini...u.u

fic ini juga buat (persiapan) fujoshi independence day! XD entar endingnya akan saia post di tanggal 6 September...X3

Happy reading...

-

-

-

Keterangan usia :

Uchiha Sasuke 16

Hyuuga Hinata 16

Uzumaki Naruto 15

Akiko 38 (ini dia OCnya)

Keterangan lain:

_**Italicbold**_: mimpi

-

-

-

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_It's Winter_**

-

-

-

**Chapter 1**

Aku menggigil. Sial, udara dingin sekali. Aku merapatkan jaket biru gelapku. Kenapa dia tidak datang-datang juga? Dia sudah terlambat sekitar dua jam. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

"Ada salju di rambutmu."

Kata-kata itu membuatku mendongak. Seorang gadis berambut kebiruan yang dipotong pendek berdiri di hadapanku. "Tentu saja," tanggapku. "Aku sudah menunggu sekitar dua jam."

Begitu mendengar perkataanku, gadis itu mengecek arloji yang melingkari tangannya. "Eh? Kupikir ini masih pukul dua."

Aku merapatkan jaketku lagi. "Kalaupun memang begitu, kau masih terlambat satu jam," sindirku.

Gadis itu memasang ekspresi bersalah. "Apa kau kedinginan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," jawabku sinis.

"Ah, _gomene_…" katanya, benar-benar merasa bersalah, sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa salju di rambutku. Aku diam saja. "Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun ya, kita tidak bertemu," kata gadis itu, matanya yang seakan tidak memiliki pupil memantulkan bayanganku. Pemuda enam belas tahun yang berkulit pucat dan bermata onyx. "Jadi, apa kau masih ingat namaku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang itu, apa kau juga masih ingat namaku?" aku balik bertanya. Timbul perasaan untuk menjahili gadis kalem ini sedikit.

"Sasuke," jawab gadis itu, dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya, yang menunjukkan dengan jelas kalau dia agak pemalu.

"Benar, Hanako," jawabku, balas tersenyum.

Senyum di wajah gadis itu lenyap ketika mendengar kata-kataku. Diganti dengan ekspresi bingung. "Namaku bukan Hanako…" katanya.

"Kalau begitu… Nayuki," kataku lagi.

"Bukan juga…" gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Namaku…"

"Cih, aku benar-benar akan sakit kalau kita terus-terusan berada di sini," aku memotong perkataannya, sambil menggigil kedinginan. Tentu saja aku tidak benar-benar lupa namanya.

"Tapi namaku…"

Aku bangkit dari kursi taman di depan stasiun tempat aku menunggu selama dua jam, menyandang ranselku di pundak. Gadis itu memandangku, masih mencoba menyebutkan namanya yang sebenarnya. Aku berjalan melewatinya, menahan tawaku ketika melihat ekspresi kebingungannya.

"Namaku…" gadis itu masih saja berusaha.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke arahnya yang masih bergeming di depan kursi taman. "Ayo pergi… Hinata," ajakku, mengucapkan namanya yang benar akhirnya.

Gadis itu langsung tersenyum senang, dan bergegas menyusulku.

-

-

-

-

-

Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dan gadis yang tadi kukerjai adalah sepupuku, Hyuuga Hinata. Aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA-ku di kota ini, Moriguchi. Kota kecil, tempat aku menghabiskan semua waktu liburanku ketika aku kecil dulu. Tapi entah kenapa aku berhenti mengunjungi kota ini sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan anehnya, memoriku mengenai liburan terakhirku di Moriguchi sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu sama sekali tidak ada. Padahal aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas setiap detail liburanku di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tapi tidak dengan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Sampai suatu malam dua minggu yang lalu. Aku bermimpi mengenai sesuatu. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa kuingat samar-samar. Suasana musim panas, suara higurashi yang bersahut-sahutan, dan sesuatu yang membuat hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Aku yakin mimpi itu berhubungan dengan memoriku yang hilang. Dan aku kembali ke kota ini, untuk mengingatnya.

Aku sendiri tak begitu mengerti kenapa aku sangat penasaran dengan ingatanku yang hilang itu, tapi aku berpendapat kalau hidupku tak akan tenang sebelum aku tahu apa itu. Aku juga yakin kalau ingatan itu sangat penting bagiku, sebelum sel-sel kelabu kecil di otakku memutuskan untuk melupakannya.

-

-

-

-

-

"_**Bibi, aku jalan-jalan dulu ya!" kataku, sambil memakai sepatuku.**_

"_**Hati-hati, Sasuke…" kata Bibi Akiko, tersenyum padaku. "Pulang sebelum gelap ya…"**_

"_**Ok, Bi! Jangan khawatir!" aku melempar senyumku pada bibi favoritku itu, dan mengenakan jaket biru tuaku. Jaket yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun ke-enam dari ayahku. Aku melambai pada Akiko dan bergegas keluar rumah. Menonton matahari terbenam dari bukit Monomi adalah kerjaanku akhir-akhir ini.**_

-

-

-

-

-

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna keabu-abuan.

"Di mana aku?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Seragamku… aku tidak bisa menemukan seragamku… aku bisa terlambat datang ke sekolah…"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis dari arah luar kamar. Aku menyingkapkan selimutku dan langsung turun dari tempat tidur. Mesin pemanas ruangan masih menyala, membuat kamarku lebih hangat, tapi aku tahu pasti dingin sekali di luar sana. Aku menguap dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar.

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamarku ketika Hinata sampai di lantai dua, masih dengan piamanya. Ia agak terkejut melihatku.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun," sapanya, dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Aku hanya bersandar di kusen pintu kamarku.

"Hn," jawabku sekenanya, masih agak mengantuk. Hawa dingin selalu membuatku mengantuk.

"Sasuke, kau harus mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' ketika kau bangun," Hinata mengoreksiku.

Aku langsung menegakkan diriku dan membungkuk pada Hinata, "Selamat pagi," sapaku dengan resmi.

Hinata tersenyum cerah. "Selamat pagi," balasnya. "Apa kau lihat seragamku, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin Akiko-san masih mencucinya," jawabku. "Kau tidak tanya dia?"

"Ah!" Hinata langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari menuruni tangga, memanggil-manggil ibunya dengan suara lembutnya itu. Aku menguap lagi dan kambali masuk ke dalam kamar, mengambil jaketku.

Ketika aku keluar lagi, Hinata sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya, memegangi seragam sekolahnya. "Aku menemukannya, Sasuke-kun," katanya riang.

"Hn. Bukannya sekarang masih libur musim dingin?" tanyaku sambil memakai jaketku. Aku lama tinggal di kota yang panas sehingga tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan suhu sangat rendah yang dimiliki kota Moriguchi.

"Aku ada kegiatan klub, aku ikut klub atletik, dan aku kapten tim-nya," jawab Hinata, masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku bisa mendengarnya bergegas berganti pakaian dari luar. Mungkin dia memang agak kalem, tapi aku tahu kemampuan atletiknya luar biasa.

"Oh, jangan lupa untuk mengantarku keliling kota hari ini," aku mengingatkan, menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ke dapur, melihat apa yang Akiko-san masak untuk sarapan.

"Ya!" seru Hinata dari balik pintu.

-

-

-

-

-

Menunggu Hinata pulang, yang kulakukan hanya membantu Akiko-san untuk membersihkan salju yang menumpuk di luar, menutupi halaman depan. Pekerjaan itu benar-benar melelahkan dan aku baru saja menyelesaikannya ketika Hinata pulang. Yang membuatku heran adalah, bahkan Akiko-san pun tidak merasa lelah sedikit pun. Benar-benar wanita berstamina kuda.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun! Aku siap mengantarmu keliling kota hari ini!" ajak Hinata bersemangat, tersenyum cerah padaku yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa sambil membaca majalah, mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga.

Ajakan itu membuatku mendongak, menatap Hinata yang masih dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya yang menurutku sangat aneh. "Kau tidak ganti baju dulu?" tanyaku heran.

"Eh?" Hinata menunduk menatap pakaiannya. "Kenapa?"

Aku berdehem. Aku baru ingat kalau Hinata memang agak sedikit lemot. "Masa mau pakai seragam sekolah?? Ganti baju dulu sana!"

"Unyuuu~…" keluh Hinata dan membalikkan tubuhnya kembali ke kamarnya. "Baiklah. Tunggu ya, Sasuke-kun…"

Aku menghela napas dan kembali membaca majalahku. Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata kembali muncul, sudah berganti pakaian dan benar-benar siap menemaniku keliling kota. Aku bangkit berdiri dan menyusulnya keluar dari rumah.

"Jadi, selamat datang kembali di Moriguchi, Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata.

"Telat," tanggapku dingin.

Hinata menatapku, sedikit tersinggung, tapi aku hanya mendengus melihat tingkah lakunya yang masih kekanak-kanakkan walaupun usianya sudah enam belas tahun. "Tunjukkan sikap ramah pada pendatang baru dong," sindirku. Hinata langsung berubah sikap seratus delapan puluh derajat, kembali tersenyum cerah.

"Nah, di sana sekolah… besok kau akan mulai sekolah di sana…" Hinata mulai berperan sebagai tour guide, menunjuk bangunan besar bercat putih ala sekolah-sekolah biasa. Beberapa murid tampak keluar masuk dari gerbang depan yang terbuka lebar.

"Eh, mereka juga ada kegiatan klub?" tanyaku, agak takjub melihat betapa rajinnya para siswa Moriguchi karena mau masuk sekolah bahkan di saat libur. Kalau aku sih mending tidur di rumah.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu menarikku pergi meninggalkan bangunan sekolah. "Yang di sana itu rumah sakit," kata Hinata lagi. "Dibelakangnya ada bukit kecil. Bukit Monomi. Pemandangan dari sana bagus lho…" Hinata mempromosikan.

"Ayo ke sana," kataku, tahu bahwa maksud Hinata promosi adalah agar aku mengajaknya ke sana. Hinata mengagguk bersemangat dan langsung memimpin jalan menuju ke bukit itu.

Jaraknya tidak jauh dari gedung sekolah, hanya dua puluh menit jalan kaki. Tapi karena jalannya menanjak, jadi lumayan capek juga. Begitu sampai di puncak bukit yang bersalju dan benar-benar dingin itu, aku menggigil sedikit dan merapatkan jaketku.

"Bagus kan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil merentangkan tangannya, memandang keseluruhan kota yang tampak jelas dari atas bukit. Cewek gila, memang dia tidak kedinginan apa?

Aku berdiri di sebelahnya. "Ya… lumayanlah…" tanggapku, melirik Hinata yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan. Dingin sekali.

Aku memandang ke sekeliling bukit, rumput-rumputnya tertutup oleh salju yang cukup tebal. Tiba-tiba langsung terbayang olehku suasana di bukit ini ketika musim panas. Matahari yang terbenam dan rubah-rubah kecil liar yang berlarian…

Aku tertegun. Entah kenapa ingatan itu membuatku merasakan sensasi aneh di dadaku.

"Nee, Sasuke, tahukah kau ada legenda mengenai bukit ini?" tanya Hinata, setelah ia menurunkan tangannya dan kembali membuka matanya.

"Legenda apa?" tanyaku, masih belum sepenuhnya fokus, masih mencoba menggali lagi apa yang baru saja kurasakan. Aku yakin itu seharusnya sesuatu yang penting.

"Unn… legenda tentang rubah yang tinggal di bukit ini…"

Kata-kata Hinata membuatku menatapnya. "Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanyaku, tertarik.

Hinata meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, berpikir selama beberapa saat, "Ah, aku lupa," katanya sembari tersenyum tanpa dosa. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengemplang kepala birunya.

Karena aku sudah tak tahan dengan hawa dingin di luar, aku mengajak Hinata pulang. Lagipula setelah berkeliling seharian, aku capek juga. Mengingat besok aku harus sekolah, lebih baik malam ini aku tidur dengan benar.

"Sasuke, temani aku belanja dulu ya? Okaasan mau memasak kare malam ini…" kata Hinata.

"Hn," aku mengiyakan dengan singkat. Hinata langsung menarik tanganku, mengajakku ke mini market terdekat.

"Sasuke, kau mau ikut masuk?" tanyanya padaku sebelum ia melangkah memasuki mini market itu.

"Tidak usah, aku di sini saja," jawabku, memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku jaket biru tuaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau akan aman bersamaku di dalam," Hinata mencoba meyakinkan.

"Justru karena bersamamu itu," balasku.

Hinata terdiam. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tunggu di sini ya, Sasuke. Jangan kemana-mana," katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam mini market. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti dan berbalik, "Aku merasa pernah mengalami percakapan ini sebelumnya," katanya, masih dengan senyumnya.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu sementara ia melangkah masuk ke mini market.

-

-

-

-

-

Beberapa menit berlalu. Hinata lama sekali. Aku menghela napas, mencoba mengusir hawa dingin yang makin lama makin parah. Mungkin kutub utara juga sedingin ini. Aku merapatkan jaketku ketika seseorang nyaris membuatku kena penyakit jantung.

"TEME!!!" seru seseorang tepat di telingaku. Dan sebelum aku menoleh lalu mengemplang entah-siapa-itu yang berani berteriak di telingaku, sebuah tinju yang lumayan keras telah mendarat lebih dulu di rahangku, membuatku terhuyung mundur beberapa senti.

"Apa-apaan kau???" seruku, memegangi rahangku yang luar biasa nyeri. Aku menatap si penyerang. Dia adalah cowok yang lebih pendek sedikit dariku dengan rambut pirang mencolok, bahkan bisa dibilang norak, dengan mata biru yang memukau dan tiga coretan di masing-masing pipi kecoklatannya yang membuatnya tampak seperti seekor kucing. Penampilan yang aneh, apalagi dipadukan dengan jaket oranye hitam yang tak kalah mencolok.

"Teme!" serunya dan mencoba menerjangku lagi. Kali ini gerakanku lebih cepat, aku menangkap tinjunya dengan tangan kananku dan memitingnya ke belakang, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan, "Ittai!!!"

Tapi aku tidak melepaskan tangannya. Aroma citrusnya merasuki hidungku. Anak aneh.

"Teme! Lepaskan! Sakit! Lepaskan!" pintanya galak. Akhirnya aku melepaskannya, ia langsung melangkah menjauh dariku sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang agak memerah karena kupiting tadi. Rasakan.

"Dasar Teme!" ejeknya marah. Wajah kecoklatannya agak memerah karena menahan sakit dan pengaruh udara dingin.

"Apa hakmu memanggilku Teme, hah?" tuntutku tidak terima. Ketemu dia saja baru hari ini, eh, malah dia tiba-tiba memukul dan memanggilku 'Teme'. "Punya dendam apa kau padaku? Sialan."

"Mana aku tahu!" serunya emosi. Jawaban yang benar-benar membuatku bingung setengah mati. Apalagi setelah kau mendengar lanjutannya, "Pokoknya yang aku tahu aku marah sekali padamu!"

Aku dibuat cengok luar biasa. "Tapi mengenalmu saja aku tidak!" protesku.

"Memangnya aku kenal kau?" balasnya.

Sumpah. Ini benar-benar percakapan terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan. "Eh? Lalu siapa kau?" tanyaku akhirnya. Percuma menghadapi orang macam dia dengan emosi. Harus dengan kesabaran tingkat tinggi.

Cowok itu terdiam selama beberapa saat, menatap mataku dengan ekspresi bingung, seakan ia tidak memahami pertanyaan yang baru saja kulontarkan.

"Siapa namamu?" aku mengulangi, benar-benar penasaran kali ini.

"Aku…" ia mulai berbicara. "Aku tidak tahu."

Gubrak!!

"Kau tidak tahu namamu? Yang benar saja?!" tanyaku tak percaya. Orang ini orang terbodoh di dunia rupanya.

"Tapi aku memang tidak ingat! Aku hilang ingatan! Pokoknya yang aku ingat cuma aku marah sekali padamu!" ia masih tak mau mengalah, mengibas-ibaskan pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah.

Mana ada orang hilang ingatan yang ingat kalau dia hilang ingatan??? Benar-benar alibi yang parah sekali. Apalagi yang dia ingat cuma kemarahannya padaku. Memang aku salah apa? Ketemu saja baru kali ini.

"Sasuke, aku sudah selesai. Bagus kau tidak pergi meninggalkanku kali ini," Hinata tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahku sambil menenteng belanjaan. "Ah, dia kenalanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata begitu menyadari ada cowok pirang yang berdiri di hadapanku. "Aku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal," kata Hinata ramah sambil membungkuk pada cowok pirang itu.

"Ah, eh, i-iya, salam kenal…" cowok itu juga ikut membungkuk dengan canggung.

"Jangan memberi salam padanya, Hinata, dia hanya orang bodoh yang mengaku hilang ingatan," sindirku tajam, masih agak tersinggung dengan tinjunya yang tadi di arahkan padaku dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Hinata menatapku tak mengerti. "Dia hilang ingatan?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

Aku mengangguk. "Dan yang diingatnya hanya kemarahannya padaku. Bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh! Aku benar-benar hilang ingatan!" cowok itu belum menyerah rupanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata ramah padanya, dengan senyum ala malaikatnya yang biasa.

"A-aku… aku tidak ingat…" kata cowok itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Hinata lagi, masih belum kehilangan ramah tamahnya. Aku muak dengan pemandangan sok manis ala komik-komik shoujo begini.

"Aku juga tidak ingat…"

Senyum Hinata makin melebar. "Um… Sasuke, apa menurutmu Okaasan akan mengijinkannya tinggal di rumah sampai ingatannya pulih atau ia menemukan keluarganya?"

"Apa???" aku berseru tidak percaya dengan gagasan yang dimiliki Hinata.

"Bagus kalau kau setuju," kata Hinata ceria, membuatku lebih sweatdrop. Rupanya seruanku tadi dianggap sebagai persetujuan. Ia menoleh ke arah cowok pirang yang sok misterius itu dan berkata ramah, "Ayo pulang. Kau bisa tinggal di rumah keluarga kami sampai kau bisa ingat segalanya."

"Benarkah???" tanya cowok itu, wajahnya bahagia sekali, nyaris berseri-seri.

Bagus. Sekarang si cewek mengajak si cowok untuk tinggal bersama. Sejauh manakah perkembangan cerita yang sudah nyaris shoujo ini??

Aku menghela napas putus asa. Hinata itu memang terlalu baik.

**_To Be Continued_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Mind to review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Key Visual Art and Kyoto Animation**

**Summary : Apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan?  
**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Author's Note : AU. Gaje. OC from anime KANON. YAOI. OOCness. OOCness. OOCness. Saia sudah menekankan itu tiga kali^^**

**Inspired by : KANON**

-

-

-

Keterangan usia :

Uchiha Sasuke 16

Hyuuga Hinata 16

Uzumaki Naruto 15

Akiko 38 (ini dia OCnya)

Keterangan lain:

_**Italicbold**_: mimpi

-

-

-

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_It's Winter_**

-

-

-

**Chapter 2**

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat siapa namamu?" tanya Akiko ramah begitu aku dan Hinata pulang, membawa cowok pirang nyentrik itu ke rumah dan berkata ingin membiarkannya menginap di sini karena dia hilang ingatan. Anehnya, Akiko langsung mengijinkannya tinggal hanya dalam waktu sedetik. Anak dan ibu sama saja.

Cowok pirang itu menggeleng. Wajahnya serius, seperti sedang berpikir keras untuk mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa hilang ingatan itu penyakit khas Moriguchi? Karena baik aku maupun dia sama-sama hilang ingatan. Aneh.

"Um…" gumam cowok itu. Aku, Akiko dan Hinata memandangnya, berharap dia bisa ingat namanya kali ini. "Aku… kurasa namaku Naruto… Uzumaki… Naruto."

"Ah," Akiko menempelkan jari telunjuknya dan sedikit terkejut mendengar nama yang diingat bocah itu. Aku memandang Akiko, mencari penjelasan lebih lanjut, tapi kemudian ekspresi wanita itu berubah netral.

"Namamu Uzumaki Naruto?" Hinata memastikan dengan ramah.

Bocah yang mengaku bernama Naruto itu mengangguk. "Hanya nama itu yang bisa kuingat selain amarahku pada Teme ini," katanya.

Aku menjitak kepalanya.

"Ittai!!" serunya sambil memegangi puncak kepalanya yang kujitak. "Apa-apaan sih kau?"

"Jangan panggil aku Teme, Dobe," tegurku. "Namaku Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Nama macam apa itu? Maksudnya Sas-uke gitu? Jadi kau uke?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi dengan tampang sok polos.

Aku menjitaknya lagi. "Sialan kau, Dobe! Aku bukan uke!"

Bocah itu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku dan berlari menaiki tangga, menghindari kejaranku yang penuh dengan aura membunuh.

-

-

-

-

-

Sebelum makan malam, aku turun ke kamar mandi di lantai dasar, hanya dengan boxer biru tua dan handuk yang melingkari leherku. Aku berniat mandi berendam sebelum makan. Kurasa itu akan membuat selera makanku lebih baik.

Aku melewati ruang keluarga di mana Akiko dan Hinata sedang menonton TV, lalu berbelok ke kamar mandi. Aku memukul-mukul leherku yang agak nyeri karena udara dingin dan membuka pintu kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kaca buram.

Aku bergeming di ambang pintu.

Naruto, berendam di dalam bak mandi, dengan handuk kecil di atas kepalanya dan ia balas menatapku dengan mata birunya. Aku menaikkan alisku dan menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakangku, berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang berpikiran untuk berendam malam-malam begini," kataku santai, sambil menggantunngkan handukku di kaitan baju di sebelah bak mandi. "Boleh aku bergabung?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum jahil.

Naruto diam saja, masih menatapku, kemudian… "TEME!!!!!!!"

Prang! Grompyang! Gedabruk! Pletak!

Dia melempariku dengan berbagai macam benda yang bisa diraihnya, membuatku lari pontang-panting keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menahan tawa.

"Seenaknya masuk kamar mandi!! Dasar Teme mesum!!!" serunya heboh dari dalam kamar mandi yang pintunya masih dibiarkan terbuka lebar, membuatku yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tertawa-tawa bisa melihatnya buru-buru melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya dan menatapku marah, tapi dengan wajah merah padam.

"Salah sendiri pintunya tidak dikunci," kataku geli melihat ekspresinya. "Lagipula kita kan sama-sama cowok, apa salahnya mandi bareng?" tanyaku pura-pura polos.

"TEME!!" hanya itu yang diteriakkannya sebelum membanting pintu menutup di depan wajahku dan kali ini menguncinya sambil menggerutu.

Aku masih tertawa-tawa dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik lagi ke kamarku, menunggu Naruto selesai baru aku menggunakan kamar mandi itu. Cowok itu lucu juga kalau sedang marah, pikirku geli.

-

-

-

-

-

"_**Sasuke, temani aku belanja di mini market ya? Okaasan mau masak kare malam ini…" pinta Hinata.**_

"_**Hn," aku menyanggupi dengan ogah-ogahan. Harusnya aku berada di bukit Monomi saat ini, menonton matahari tenggelam. Tapi kalau aku menolak permintaan Hinata, dia pasti akan menangis.**_

_**Mini market ramai seperti biasanya.**__**"Sasuke, kau mau ikut masuk?" tanyanya padaku sebelum ia melangkah memasuki mini market itu.**_

"_**Tidak usah, aku di sini saja," jawabku, memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku jaket biru tuaku.**_

"_**Tidak apa-apa, kau akan aman bersamaku di dalam," Hinata mencoba meyakinkan.**_

"_**Justru karena bersamamu itu," balasku.**_

_**Hinata terdiam. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tunggu di sini ya, Sasuke. Jangan kemana-mana," katanya sambil tersenyum, dan melangkah memasuki mini market.**_

_**Aku mengamati sekelilingku. Tak ada menarik. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku terdekat saat aku mendengar dengkingan pelan. "Auuu~"**_

_**Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari dari mana datangnya suara itu. "Auuu~" suara itu terdengar lagi. Kemudian aku sadar kalau itu datangnya dari bawah bangku yang kududuki.**_

_**Aku bangkit, dan berjongkok untuk melihat apa yang menimbulkan suara imut itu. Ternyata seekor rubah. Rubah yang masih kecil. Dengan mata berwarna biru yang memukau.**_

"_**Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku, menjulurkan tangan ke arah rubah kecil itu untuk meraihnya.**_

"_**Auuu..." rubah itu berjengit pelan saat aku hampir menyentuhnya, dan aku melihatnya. Luka yang lumayan parah di kaki depannya. Darahnya lumayan banyak, membuat bulu putih di kaki depannya berwarna agak merah jambu.**_

"_**Kau terluka…" kataku, mengangkat rubah itu selembut yang aku bisa agar tidak menyakitinya. "Jangan takut, aku akan mengobatimu," ujarku, dan menggendongnya dalam pelukanku menuju rumah. Hinata sama sekali terlupakan.**_

-

-

-

-

-

"Polisi tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun," kata Akiko saat makan malam, seminggu sesudah kami menemukan Naruto dan menampungnya. "Tak ada seorang pun yang melaporkan mengenai hilangnya Naruto." Dia baru saja menelepon polisi untuk mencari tahu mengenai Uzumaki Naruto dan ternyata hasilnya nihil.

"Wah, kasihan sekali kau, Dobe, tak ada yang mengharapkanmu," kataku asal sambil mengambil tambahan nasi.

Brak!!

Naruto menggebrak meja dan bangkit berdiri. Ia menatapku tajam dengan mata birunya. "Sasuke-teme!" serunya marah dan pergi meninggalkan meja begitu saja.

"Eh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku, terhenti dalam gerakanku mengambil nasi lagi.

"Sasuke… kau keterlaluan…" kata Hinata, memandangku dengan tatapan mencela.

Aku terdiam. Yah… mungkin aku memang sudah dalam taraf berlebihan kali ini. Aku selalu mengejeknya, setiap hari, tidak pernah absen. Tapi Hinata benar. Kali ini Naruto sudah tidak bisa menoleransi ejekan yang kulontarkan. Seandainya aku jadi dia, aku pasti akan sedih sekali karena mungkin aku tidak diharapkan. Dan malah ejekan itu yang kukeluarkan. Ah, Sasuke… kau memang tolol.

Tapi biasanya dia membalas kok.

Aku menghela napas. "Aku selesai," kataku, tidak jadi menambah porsi makanku dan langsung bangkit berdiri. Baik Akiko maupun Hinata tidak mengomentari aku yang selesai lebih awal, mereka hanya mengangguk. Aku langsung keluar dari ruang makan dan naik ke atap, tempat favorit Naruto. Biasanya ia sering berada di sini, duduk dan memandang bintang, berdiam diri, seperti anak autis.

Benar saja, ia ada di atap, tapi ia tidak menatap bintang-bintang di atas kali ini, melainkan menunduk… ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar berbeda dari yang selalu ia tunjukkan setiap hari. Begitu sedih dan menyakitkan… apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

Aku bergeming di ambang pintu, tidak berani mendekatinya, hanya memandangnya dari kejauhan. Tak kusangka ia yang selalu mengganggu tidurku setiap malam selama seminggu ini dengan cara menyelipkan petasan ke selimutku, menjatuhiku dengan buku-buku berat, dan baru semalam ia meletakkan sekotak penuh kecoa di wajahku yang sedang tidur, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya, bisa juga berekspresi begitu. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Aku menghela napas, dan akhirnya berjalan mendekatinya, lalu berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menggubrisku.

"Maaf," kataku. "Aku memang keterlaluan."

Naruto mendongak dan menatap mataku. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku ya?" tanyanya polos.

Aku tak tahu kemana arah percakapan ini, jadi aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Dobe."

"Kupikir kau membenciku," komentarnya. Ada yang aneh dengan mood-nya malam ini dan aku tahu mungkin itu sebagian besar disebabkan oleh ucapanku barusan.

Aku tersenyum dingin. "Memang. Aku sangat membencimu, terutama setelah kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur selama seminggu. Aku benar-benar membencimu," kataku jujur.

"Auuu…" keluh Naruto. Ugh, entah kenapa aku selalu menganggapnya imut kalau dia sedang mengucapkan kata andalannya itu. Aku tersenyum geli sendiri ketika menyadari aku berpikiran begitu.

"Kau sendiri," kataku. "Bukannya kau menyimpan dendam pribadi padaku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu? Berarti kau membenciku juga kan?"

"Umm…" Naruto tampak sedang berpikir keras. "Entahlah. Aku sudah tidak dendam padamu lagi."

"Eh?" aku tercengang. "Kenapa?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Yang kutahu aku menyukaimu sekarang."

…

Aku terbelalak menatap cowok pirang di sebelahku itu. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap biasa saja ketika mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu, tapi itu dengan sukses membuat punggungku merinding. Apa ia mengatakannya dengan maksud ingin bersahabat denganku secara normal atau…

Tapi ketika melihat wajahnya yang sedang mendongak menatap langit, aku tahu kalau dia hanya ingin berteman denganku. Aku tersenyum dan mengusap kepala pirang beraroma citrus itu. "Baguslah," kataku. "Aku mau tidur sekarang."

Aku berbalik dan hendak meninggalkannya.

"Teme…" panggilnya, membuatku menoleh lagi.

"Hn?"

"Ke-keberatan kalau kau di sini dulu?" tanyanya, menunduk menatap kakinya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"A-aku ingin bersamamu."

Aku terperangah. Dia bisa membuatku salah tingkah dua kali dalam lima menit. "Aku tidak keberatan," kataku agak gugup dan kembali melangkah mendekatinya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan senyuman inosennya itu.

Deg.

Apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan?

**_To Be Continued_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Terimakasih buat semua orang yang sudah ripyu chap 1 ^^... ada Light-Sapphire, Nadh, Mendyta, Rin-chan (kapan mau ketemuan?), Megu dan semuanya yang saia lupa karena uda terlanjur di close tab-nya *dikeroyok pake golok*

Mind to review again? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Key Visual Art and Kyoto Animation**

**Summary : "Idiot!" "Brengsek!" Hanya dua kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir mereka sebelum salah satu di antara mereka berbalik dan pergi.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU. Gaje. OC from anime KANON. YAOI. OOCness. OOCness. OOCness. Saia sudah menekankan itu tiga kali^^**

**Inspired by : KANON**

-

-

-

Keterangan usia :

Uchiha Sasuke 16

Hyuuga Hinata 16

Uzumaki Naruto 15

Akiko 38 (ini dia OCnya)

Keterangan lain:

_**Italicbold**_: mimpi

-

-

-

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_It's Winter_**

-

-

-

**Chapter 3**

"_**Lihat… aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ucapku pada rubah kecil yang berbaring di bersahut-sahutan di luar, menandakan musim panas yang masih panjang.**_

"_**Auuu?"**_

_**Aku menarik keluar sebuah lonceng dari dalam saku celana pendekku dan membunyikannya di depan mata biru rubah itu. "Auu…" rubah kecil itu mencoba menggapainya dengan cakar-cakar kecilnya, dan memainkannya di lantai, menimbulkan suara 'cring, cring' pelan.**_

_**Aku tertawa. "Kau menyukainya?" tanyaku. "Itu untukmu. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau satu-satunya temanku."**_

"_**Auuu."**_

-

-

-

-

-

Hinata ada kegiatan klub, dan sudah pasti aku takkan mau menunggunya selesai. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu. Paling tidak di rumah aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna daripada sekedar menunggui seorang cewek pulang dari latihan klub.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Aku mengenyit dan berhenti melangkah. Ini cuma perasaanku saja atau…

Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Ternyata tak ada siapa-siapa. Aku menghela napas lega. Jadi itu memang perasaanku saja, aku tidak diikuti siapapun. Lalu aku melangkah lagi.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Seorang cowok berambut pirang yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakangku langsung gelagapan dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, berharap itu akan menyembunyikan identitasnya. Tolol.

Aku terkekeh. "Hey, Dobe. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" seruku geli.

Naruto mengintip takut-takut dari sela-sela kedua tangannya, menatapku dengan mata birunya itu. "A-aku sedang berjalan menuju rumah kok!" sahutnya sedikit kikuk.

Aku tertawa pelan, dan berjalan mendekatinya, membuatnya mundur dua langkah. "Kenapa tidak jalan sama-sama saja kalau begitu?" tanyaku, menarik tangannya yang digunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya dan menariknya agar berjalan bersamaku.

"A-auuu…" gumamnya, ia berusaha menarik tangannya dariku, tapi aku tidak membiarkannya melakukan itu.

"Auuu…" aku menirukan.

"Auu!" serunya. "Jangan menirukanku!"

Aku terbahak. "Kau selalu mengucapkan kata itu di saat-saat tertentu. Apa sih artinya?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"I-itu…" dia tampaknya sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Meow~…"

Suara itu membuat kami berdua menunduk. Seekor kucing hitam berdiri di dekat kaki Naruto, menggosok-gosokkan badannya ke sepatu boot yang dipakai Naruto. "Kelihatannya dia menyukaimu," kataku, mengamati tingkah laku kucing hitam itu.

"Ah…" Naruto membungkuk dan mengangkat kucing itu, lalu menjauhkannya dari dirinya. "Maaf, aku tak bisa memeliharamu," katanya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dan memandang Naruto keheranan. "Tidakkah kau menganggap dia itu imut?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Naruto menatap tajam ke arahku. "Aku bukan anak perempuan, Teme," sergahnya.

Aku menahan tawa. "Ayolah… pelihara saja dia… dia lucu kok… daripada kau tak ada kerjaan di rumah…"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya sinis padaku, dan terus berjalan, tak peduli kucing hitam itu terus mengikutinya dari belakang, mengeong pelan meminta perhatian.

"Kalau kau mau mengambilnya, akan kutraktir kau ramen," aku terus membujuk.

Naruto menoleh dengan cepat ke arahku. "Kau serius?" tanyanya, mata birunya berbinar-binar.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Naruto bersorak pelan dan langsung memungut kucing hitam itu, kemudian memeluknya lembut. Kucing itu melingkar dengan puas di pelukan Naruto dan memejamkan matanya. "Ayo traktir aku ramen!" ajak Naruto bersemangat. Aku menggeleng geli dan mengajaknya ke kedai ramen terdekat.

-

-

-

-

-

_**Aku memanjat pohon tertinggi di taman. Layanganku tersangkut di sana karena kecerobohanku. Layangan favoritku. Pokoknya aku harus bisa mendapatkannya kembali.**_

_**Dengan konsentrasi penuh, aku meraih dahan di atasku dan memanjat lebih tinggi, ketika dahan yang kujadikan pijakan memutuskan untuk patah. Aku tidak sempat menjaga keseimbangan. Yang kutahu, detik berikutnya, aku sudah tertelungkup di tanah yang keras, dengan rasa perih yang menusuk-nusuk lutut dan sikuku.**_

"_**Sial…" gumamku, mengamati luka yang kudapat. Darahnya tak mau berhenti mengalir.**_

"_**Kau baik-baik saja?"**_

_**Aku mendongak. Seorang pria berambut pirang mencolok membungkuk di atasku. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena sinar matahari di belakangnya yang mengaburkan pandanganku. Yang bisa kulihat hanya mata birunya yang bersinar lebih terang dari matahari di belakangnya itu, warna biru yang persis seperti langit.**_

"_**A-aku…" aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar. Pria itu tersenyum dan berjongkok di hadapanku. Dia mengeluarkan saputangan dari dalam tasnya, sepertinya dia anak kuliahan atau seumur itulah. Ia membasahi saputangannya dengan air dari botol minumnya, kemudian dengan lembut membersihkan lukaku.**_

_**Dia benar-benar memukau di mata anak berusia enam tahun sepertiku.**_

"_**Kau akan baik-baik saja. Lukanya tidak parah kok," hiburnya. "Aku akan mengambilkan layanganmu. Kau tunggu saja di sini."**_

-

-

-

-

-

"Tadi ramennya enak sekali ya…" kata Naruto puas, masih memeluk kucing hitam yang tadi kami pungut di jalan. Ia nyengir senang sambil memandang matahari terbenam di kejauhan.

Saat ini kami berada di atas jembatan, memandangi matahari terbenam dan padatnya lalu lintas di bawah. Naruto tersenyum puas, sementara aku hanya bisa memandangnya sinis. Aku tak pernah menyangka menraktirnya ramen akan bisa menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu, padahal aku tidak makan satu mangkok pun.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kucing itu? Membawanya pulang?" tanyaku, mengalihkan pembicaraan dari ramen yang bikin bangkrut.

Naruto memandangku tak mengerti. "Tidak ada kan? Kau sudah membelikanku ramen. Jadi aku tidak butuh dia lagi," jawabnya, memegangi ramen di atas railing jembatan.

Aku terperangah akan jawaban yang diberikannya. "Eh? Kau benar-benar tak ada pikiran untuk memeliharanya?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, dan menatap kosong ke depan. "Setiap hewan peliharaan pasti dibuang pemiliknya setelah tidak diinginkan," ujarnya. Ada sesuatu dalam nada suaranya yang tidak bisa kupahami. "Bukannya kau juga berpikir begitu?" tanyanya, kembali menatapku.

Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang ada kesedihan yang mendalam pada sepasang mata itu?

"Beberapa orang memang berpikir begitu, tapi…"

"Kita harus mengembalikannya ke alam liar sebelum ia jadi manja dan merepotkan," potong Naruto.

"Mengembalikannya ke alam liar?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Sebelum aku menyadari apa yang akan dilakukannya, ia sudah melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh kucing itu, membiarkannya terjun bebas ke bawah, tepat ke arah mobil-mobil yang sedang melaju kencang di bawah. Kucing itu mengeong keras, aku hanya bisa membelalak ngeri memandang tubuh kecilnya terjatuh dengan anggun ke bawah. Kemudian sebuah truk melintas, dan kucing itu jatuh tepat ke dalam baknya yang berisi tumpukan jerami.

"Begitulah," kata Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seruku emosi. "Kenapa kau masih bisa bersikap santai setelah melakukan itu?!"

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Naruto mengembalikan pertanyaanku. "Sopir truknya mungkin akan merawatnya kan?"

"Tapi kau tidak bertanggung jawab!" semburku, tak bisa menahan diri. Aku mencengkram kerah bajunya, merasa sangat marah atas sikapnya.

"Tanggung jawab apa?" balas Naruto, tidak menatap mataku. "Dia yang mengikutiku kan?"

Aku menggeram, mengangkat tinjuku, hendak memukulnya, tapi kemudian aku merasa kalau kekerasan akan sia-sia, jadi aku kembali menurunkan tanganku. "Idiot!" bentakku, melepaskan cengkramanku pada kerah bajunya dengan kasar.

"Brengsek!" tanggapnya. Ia menggeram marah, kemudian berbalik dan berlari pergi. Sama sekali tidak terbersit di benakku untuk mengejarnya. Cowok tolol.

-

-

-

-

-

"Aku pulang," kataku, masih setengah kesal. Hinata berlari-lari kecil menyambutku.

"Selamat datang…" katanya penuh senyum. " Dimana Naruto-kun?" tanyanya begitu menyadari aku pulang sendiri.

Aku melepas jaket biru tuaku dan menggantungnya di gantungan mantel dekat pintu. "Dia tidak bersamaku," jawabku ketus, tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata sedikit pun. Hinata tampaknya akan bertanya lagi, tapi begitu melihat ekspresi wajahku, ia langsung bungkam.

Aku berpikir pasti Naruto bodoh itu akan pulang juga begitu jam makan malam mulai. Tapi dugaanku salah. Ia sama sekali belum muncul, bahkan setelah makan malam usai.

"Sasuke, tadi Naruto bersamamu?" tanya Akiko sambil menyingkirkan piring-piring bekas makan malam. Piring Naruto masih bersih.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya…" gumam Hinata panik sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya. "Ingatannya belum pulih benar… bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya…"

"Jangan khawatirkan dia," sergahku, bangkit dan membantu Akiko mencuci piring. "Orang yang tidak menghargai nyawa makhluk hidup lain harus menghadapi konsekuensinya sendiri."

Aku tahu kalau kata-kataku itu benar, tapi sejujurnya aku juga sudah mulai panik. Sekarang sudah sangat gelap di luar, dan Naruto sendirian. Tapi Naruto juga bukan anak kecil lagi kan? Pertanyaan yang seharusnya menghapus rasa panikku itu ternyata malah membuatnya makin parah. Naruto memang bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi tingkah lakunya tak jauh beda dengan anak kecil.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak kembali…" kata Hinata lirih. Ia menatap keluar jendela, berharap Naruto mendadak muncul di sana. Tapi tak ada siapapun.

Aku mengeringkan tanganku, dan mengelap piring terakhir. "Aku akan pergi mencarinya," kataku akhirnya, dan bergegas menyambar jaketku sebelum keluar rumah. "Hubungi aku kalau dia pulang."

"Hati-hati, Sasuke!" seru Hinata dan Akiko bersamaan dari arah dapur.

-

-

-

-

-

Aku mencarinya ke semua tempat. Jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah, toko ramen yang tadi kami kunjungi, keluar ke jalan raya, berharap dia sedang berjalan-jalan di sana sambil menikmati pemandangan malam, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku berbalik arah dan sedikit berlari-lari kecil ke arah jembatan tempat kami menghabiskan waktu sore ini. Tapi jembatan itu kosong. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Kemana sih perginya si Dobe itu? Aku mengutuknya dalam hati.

Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya di sekolah. Aku memanjat gerbangnya yang sudah digembok, dan langsung mencari ke setiap bagian sekolah. Baik gedung lama maupun gedung baru. Sekolah kosong.

"Dobe… di mana kau…" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri, memeriksa setiap kelas, siapa tahu dia ada di sana.

Kelelahan, aku berhenti di atap sekolah, memandang sekeliling sambil terengah-engah. Udara semakin dingin. Aku ingat Naruto sama sekali tidak memakai jaket. Dia bisa mati beku kalau begini terus.

Aku mengigit bibirku dan menatap ke kejauhan, ke arah bukit Monomi yang bayang-bayangnya menutupi sebagian besar gedung sekolah. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kalau Naruto mungkin pergi ke sana. Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa aku punya pikiran seperti itu, tapi aku yakin. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Yah… daripada tak ada tempat lain untuk mencari…"

Aku langsung turun dari atap, dan berjalan cepat ke arah bukit Monomi.

Jalan setapak di bukit seluruhnya tertutup salju. Aku benar-benar harus mendaki dengan susah payah untuk sampai ke puncak. Setengah jam kemudian, aku sudah berdiri bertumpu pada kedua lututku yang pegal di puncak bukit. Aku memandang sekeliling. Ternyata dugaanku salah. Tak ada siapapun di bukit ini pada malam sedingin ini. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau susah payah mendaki ke sini di musim dingin.

Tapi Naruto itu termasuk dalam kategori orang bodoh.

Selama sedetik, aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi kemudian aku menyadari ada seseorang yang tergeletak di tengah salju beberapa meter di depanku. Aku langsung berlari mendekati sosok itu, tidak mempedulikan otot-otot kakiku yang sudah menjerit kelelahan.

"Naruto…" panggilku lirih, begitu aku sudah berlutut di sebelah sosok yang kulihat tadi. Matanya terpejam, dan badannya sudah luar biasa dingin. Aku langsung memeriksa senyut nadinya, ia masih hidup. "Naruto," panggilku lagi, agak sedikit lebih keras sambil menepuk pipinya pelan. "Naruto ini aku, ayo kita pulang."

"Auuu…"

Betapa leganya aku ketika suara itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia membuka matanya sedikit, tapi aku tahu ia belum sadar sepenuhnya, setengah pingsan.

Tapi ia tersenyum. "Lihat, Sasuke…" katanya lirih, nyaris hanya berupa bisikan. Itu pertama kalinya dia memanggilku dengan namaku yang benar. "Aku… menemukan kucing itu…" ia menunjukkan sesuatu yang selama ini dipeluknya. Seekor kucing hitam yang mendengkur pelan, tertidur.

"Jadi kau mencarinya?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Aku tak suka melihatmu marah… jadi… maaf…"

"Bodoh, tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Ayo, bangun, Dobe. Kita pulang."

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya, berusaha membuatnya berdiri, tapi ternyata Naruto sudah memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ia tak sadarkan diri. Terlihat jelas kalau ia kelelahan. Aku menyingkirkan kucing hitam itu dari pelukannya, membuat kucing itu terbangun. "Kau harus jalan pulang sendiri," kataku pada kucing itu, yang ditanggapi dengan satu eongan mengantuk.

Aku membetulkan posisi tubuh Naruto dan mengangkatnya untuk diletakkan di punggungku, menggendongnya pulang. "Aku menyayangimu, Dobe. Kami semua menyayangimu. Jangan membuat kami cemas seperti ini lagi," bisikku sambil berjalan menuruni bukit Monomi.

"Auuu…" igau Naruto.

Aku tersenyum, memandang wajah tidurnya yang bersandar nyaman pada bahuku.

Lalu aku melihat sesuatu yang membuat langkahku terhenti. Seekor rubah dewasa, rubah liar yang tinggal di bukit Monomi. "Eh?" aku tak menyangka aku bisa melihat rubah liar sedekat ini. menurut penduduk setempat, rubah-rubah ini sangat menutup diri dan sebisa mungkin tidak mendekati manusia.

Rubah itu duduk tepat di depan jalan setapak, menatapku dengan matanya yang bercahaya dalam gelap. Sebelum aku bisa melakukan apapun, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghilang ke dalam hutan.

-

-

-

-

-

"Aku pulang," kataku begitu membuka pintu rumah. Akiko-san yang keluar menyambut kami.

"Aku baru saja berpikir untuk menelepon polisi," katanya lega ketika aku menurunkan Naruto dari punggungku. "Hinata sudah tidur," tambah Akiko, menjawab pertanyaan yang tak sempat kulontarkan.

"Lebih baik Akiko-san tidur juga, biar aku yang mengurus Naruto," kataku meyakinkan Akiko. Akiko mengangguk, mengelus kepala Naruto sekilas sebelum naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Aku mendudukkan Naruto di beranda. "Dobe, bangun, sudah sampai rumah," kataku, menyenggol pipinya pelan dengan punggung tanganku.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan menguap. "Teme…" katanya lirih.

Aku tersenyum geli. "Kau mau tidur di kamar atau di sini?" tanyaku. "Kalau mau tidur di sini silakan saja, tapi aku mau naik ke atas."

Kata-kataku membuat Naruto bangun sepenuhnya, dan langsung mengikutiku ke lantai dua. Ia masih setengah mengantuk, berjalan sempoyongan. Aku berjalan satu langkah di depannya, mengawasinya dari sudut mataku, kalau-kalau dia terjatuh tiba-tiba.

"Eh, Teme," panggilnya, membuatku menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Waktu aku tertidur di bukit Monomi tadi… sepertinya ada seseorang yang berbicara padaku…" ungkapnya.

Ternyata dia memang setengah sadar waktu di bukit tadi. "Itu aku," kataku, berbalik membelakanginya, berjalan ke arah kamarku sendiri yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya.

"Auu? Apa yang kau katakan padaku tadi?" tanyanya.

Aku terhenti dalam gerakanku membuka pintu kamar dan menoleh ke arahnya. _Aku menyangimu. _"Rest in peace, kan?" jawabku asal, alih-alih mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Bug!

Bahuku terasa panas saat tinjunya mendarat di sana. Aku meringis kesakitan, tapi tersenyum mengejek di saat bersamaan.

"Terserah," katanya cemberut. "Aku mau tidur." Dan ia membanting pintu kamarnya menutup di hadapanku. Anak aneh, pikirku geli.

**_To Be Continued_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Mind to review? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Key Visual Art and Kyoto Animation**

**Summary : "Tunggu!" aku menghentikan Sai sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku tahu siapa yang ada di sampingku saat itu. "Jangan katakan apapun lebih dari itu…" : Ketika ingatan Sasuke mulai kembali, tapi saat ini Naruto...  
**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Author's Note : AU. Gaje. OC from anime KANON. YAOI. OOCness. OOCness. OOCness. Saia sudah menekankan itu tiga kali^^**

**Inspired by : KANON**

-

-

-

Keterangan usia :

Uchiha Sasuke 16

Hyuuga Hinata 16

Uzumaki Naruto 15

Akiko 38 (ini dia OCnya)

Keterangan lain:

_**Italicbold**_: mimpi

-

-

-

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_It's Winter_**

-

-

-

**Chapter 4**

Esok paginya, begitu aku membuka pintu kamarku, yang kudapati adalah Naruto, berdiri di depan kamarku sambil memeluk kucing hitamnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Aku memutuskan untuk memelihara Ramen," katanya mendadak.

Aku mengernyit. "Memelihara… apa?" tanyaku tak yakin. Beberapa saat lalu aku seperti mendengar si Dobe ini mengatakan akan memelihara ramen. Buat apa ramen dipelihara? Ramen kan untuk dimakan?

"Ramen!" ulang Naruto lebih keras, mengangkat kucingnya tepat ke depan wajahku. "Kucing ini, aku akan memeliharanya."

Aku mengerjap-erjapkan mataku. "Kau memberi nama kucing peliharaanmu dengan nama makanan kesukaanmu?"

Naruto mengangguk bersemangat. "Yep, mudah diingat kan?"

Aku mendengus tertawa. "Dobe," sindirku.

"Teme!" sentaknya disertai ekspresi cemberut yang biasa.

Aku tertawa, merasa puas tiap kali ia mengataiku 'teme'. "Aku mau berangkat sekolah dulu. Daaah!" kataku dan meninggalkannya berdiri sendiri dengan tampang kesal di depan kamarku.

Aku menghabiskan waktuku di sekolah hanya dengan tidur, sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pelajaran yang diterangkan. Aku masih capek karena mencari Naruto semalaman. Kalau bukan karena Hinata yang membangunkanku saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, mungkin aku masih akan tidur sampai nanti sore.

"Aku latihan dulu, Sasuke, kau pulang duluan saja," katanya riang sambil melambai ke arahku.

Aku membalas lambaiannya, setengah mengantuk, dan kemudian membereskan buku-bukuku yang tersebar di meja.

Masih mengantuk, aku berjalan keluar kelas, dan ketika melewati jendela di lantai dua yang langsung menghadap ke gerbang, aku melihat sosok yang sudah sangat kukenal. Si Dobe, berdiri di dekat gerbang seperti menanti seseorang. Jaket oranyenya sangat mencolok dan mudah dikenali.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri, keheranan menatap Naruto.

"Dia menunggumu."

"Eh?" suara itu membuatku menoleh. Seorang cowok pucat dengan senyum mencurigakan sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Sebenarnya ciri-ciri fisiknya agak mirip denganku, kecuali gaya rambutnya. "I-iya…" tanggapku atas pernyataannya.

"Kelihatannya dia cowok baik-baik," kata cowok pucat itu lagi. Senyumnya membuatku gatal untuk meninjunya tepat di muka, mencari tahu apa ia masih akan tetap tersenyum begitu setelah menerima pukulanku.

"Begitulah…" ujarku. "Tapi dia agak sedikit ceroboh dan pelupa."

"Siapa namanya?" tanya cowok pucat itu, sepertinya benar-benar tertarik dengan Naruto.

"Naruto," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Namanya Uzumaki Naruto."

"_**Namanya Uzumaki Naruto…."**_

Aku mengerjap. Ingatan apa itu tadi? Aku merasa pernah mengucapkan nama itu sebelumnya… mengatakannya pada seseorang di sebelahku… seseorang yang selalu setia berbaring di sebelahku sepanjang musim panas…

"U-uzumaki… Naruto…" gumamku. Aku menoleh ke tempat dimana cowok pucat itu berdiri sebelumnya, tapi dia sudah pergi.

-

-

-

-

-

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku begitu aku sudah berada di hadapan Naruto di gerbang. "Menungguku?" pancingku dengan senyum jahil.

"E-enggak, Teme!" sanggahnya berlebihan.

Aku tertawa. "Benar-benar jawaban yang sangat tidak jujur…" ejekku.

Wajah Naruto merah padam. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Siapa sebenarnya dia? Dan apa ingatan yang tadi tiba-tiba muncul di otakku?

"Ayo," ajakku, mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sekarang mulai memenuhi otakku. "Kau pasti kedinginan, akan kutraktir kau ramen."

Wajah kesal Naruto langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dan ia dengan bersemangat berlari mengikutiku. Kalau hal itu berhubung dengan ingatanku sepuluh tahun lalu yang hilang…

-

-

-

-

-

Sekali lagi hari ini kulewati dengan mengajak Naruto kemana-mana. Benar-benar melelahkan. Sialnya, sekarang aku malah tak bisa tidur. Padahal sudah nyaris tengah malam. Memang mengantuk, tapi begitu kepalaku menyentuh bantal, semua rasa kantukku lenyap. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku dan mencegahku tidur. Menyebalkan.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bangun dan mengambil obat tidur di dapur.

Saat melewati kamar Naruto, aku menyadari pintunya sedikit terbuka. Aku melongokkan kepalaku ke dalam, Naruto sudah tidur pulas, memeluk Ramen, kucingnya.

Uzumaki Naruto. Pikirku.

Aku merasa aku pernah mengenal seseorang dengan nama itu sebelumnya. Tapi yang kukenal bukan cowok kenak-kanakkan ini.

Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah seorang pria yang aku kagumi waktu kecil. Sosok yang jauh berbeda dari si Dobe ini. Tapi seharusnya tak ada orang yang mengetahui namanya.

Kecuali dia…

Kecuali dia yang berbaring di sebelahku di kamar waktu itu…

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menutup pintu kamar Naruto perlahan. Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Tanyaku pada diri sendiri sambil menuruni tangga ke dapur. Sepertinya bodohnya si Dobe itu menular nih.

-

-

-

-

-

"Pagi semuanya!" sapa Naruto bersemangat.

Aku yang hendak berangkat sekolah terhenti di depan pintu, terheran-heran dengan sikap cerianya yang sepertinya tak ada habisnya.

"Ah, Teme! Kau mau berangkat ya? Aku ikut!" katanya dan langsung berlari ke arahku, memakai sepatu boot-nya, bahkan tanpa meminta persetujuan dariku.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas, dan membiarkannya berjalan di sebelahku dalam perjalanan ke sekolah.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanyaku, lumayan penasaran juga.

Naruto tertawa riang. "Aku mau makan ramen pagi-pagi!" jawabnya bersemangat.

Aku menggelang geli melihat tingkah lakunya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia terhuyung, aku langsung menangkapnya sebelum ia mencium tanah bersalju di bawah.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, jujur, sangat panik. Bahkan anak kecil pun tak mungkin terhuyung tanpa sebab, apalagi anak laki-laki sehat seumuran dia.

Naruto tampak bingung. "En-entahlah… kakiku goyah," jawabnya sambil melepaskan diri dari peganganku. "Mungkin karena aku kurang tidur semalam," tambahnya disertai kuap lebar.

Aku tak menanggapinya. Firasat tak enak menyergapku.

Di sekolah, aku bertemu lagi dengan cowok pucat misterius itu saat istirahat makan siang. Dia dengan senyumnya yang agak menakutkanku.

"Ada yang mau kau tanyakan padaku?" tanyanya begitu melihatku. Aku mengangkat alis, agak sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Um… aku belum tahu namamu," ujarku sebagai basa-basi.

"Aku Sai," ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, aku Uchiha Sasuke," balasku, merasa tak sopan jika tak menyebutkan namaku juga. "Er… kau ingat cowok yang kemarin?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk. "Bisakah kau berteman dengannya?" tambahku. Siapa tahu semakin banyak orang yang Naruto kenal, akan ada salah satu diantaranya yang dapat membantunya mengembalikan ingatannya yang hilang.

"Berteman dengannya?" ulang Sai, senyumnya sedikit memudar, walaupun belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Ya," aku mengiyakan. "Ceritanya panjang, tapi dia tidak kenal terlalu banyak orang dan dia agak kuper. Jadi—"

"Dia hilang ingatan, kan?" potong Sai tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" aku terperangah. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" oke, sudah dua kali dalam sepuluh menit ia bisa tahu hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dia ketahui. Ini cukup aneh. Dua orang di Moriguchi yang hilang ingatan, dan ada satu yang tampaknya tahu segalanya.

"Kenapa kau memintaku berteman dengannya?" tanya Sai, menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

"I-itu sulit dijelaskan," jawabku gugup. Sikapnya yang terlalu tenang agak membuatku risih. "Tapi mungkin kupikir kau bisa membantu…"

"Kau memintaku berteman dengannya," Sai mengulangi, kemudian menghela napas. "Kau bisa meminta yang lebih sulit dari itu?"

Aku tertegun. "Maksudmu?"

Sai memandang keluar jendela, ekspresinya tidak bisa kutafsirkan. "Aku tak bisa berteman dengannya. Tak akan pernah bisa."

Kata-katanya semakin membuatku bingung. "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal-hal aneh begitu?" tanyaku tak paham. "Apa rahasia dibalik semua ini? Rahasia di balik Naruto? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan?" sebelum aku bisa mencegah diriku sendiri, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sudah keluar bertubi-tubi dari mulutku. "Seperti kau telah mengenalnya sejak kau kecil."

Sai kembali menatapku. Ia tidak tersenyum kali ini, memperlihatkan matanya yang sewarna denganku. "Aku tidak mengenalnya, Uchiha-san," ucapnya. "Jika ada seseorang yang pernah mengenalnya dulu, itu hanya kau."

Aku mengernyit, mencoba memahami percakapan berputar-putar ini. "Aku? Aku pernah bertemu dia sebelumnya?" bagaimana dia bisa tahu ini semua? Aku bahkan tak mengingatnya…

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya di masa lalu. Ya."

"_**Namanya Uzumaki Naruto," kataku kepada sosok di sampingku. Sosok yang…**_

"Tapi saat itu dia adalah—"

"Tunggu!" aku menghentikan Sai sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku tahu siapa yang ada di sampingku saat itu. "Jangan katakan apapun lebih dari itu…"

-

-

-

-

-

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, seperti dugaanku, Naruto sudah menunggu di dekat gerbang. Aku tidak berlama-lama kali ini, langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Aku ingat sesuatu tentang masa laluku," katanya melaporkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sudah berada di bukit Monomi. Ia membawaku ke bukit itu.

"Di sini?" tanyaku. Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu Naruto yang berhubungan dengan tempat ini?

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya. Aku merasa aku sudah tinggal lama di sini."

Mata birunya memandang ke sekeliling bukit Monomi yang sudah mulai hijau, tidak tertutup salju lagi. Mata yang memancarkan kerinduan dan kepedihan yang membuatku hatiku sesak. Tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku, membawaku masuk ke dalam hutan di bukit Monomi, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hutan ini?" tanyaku, mengikuti langkahnya yang lebar-lebar dengan hati-hati agar tidak terperosok ke dalam parit kecil di dalam hutan.

Sama mendadaknya dengan ia menarikku masuk ke dalam hutan, Naruto tiba-tiba tertegun dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku tak tahu…" ucapnya. "Tapi…" ia memandang lahan terbuka di tengah hutan yang cukup luas untuk bermain sepakbola bagi anak umur enam tahunan dengan tatapan nanar.

Aku juga memandang lahan kosong itu, hatiku mencelos.

_Di sini… tempat aku meninggalkannya…_

Sebelum aku sempat berkedip, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninjuku lagi, telak mengenai rahangku. Aku terhuyung mundur. "Untuk apa itu?" tanyaku, mengerjap dan meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi rahangku yang jadi agak kaku. Pukulannya kali ini lebih keras dari yang pertama.

Naruto menggeleng, ia tampak linglung, dan mata birunya sedikit berair. "Aku tak tahu…" ia menatap tanah tempatnya berdiri dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa marah… rasa marah yang sama dengan yang kurasakan saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu… karena aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyedihkan pernah terjadi di sini," ucapnya panjang lebar.

Aku tak begitu tahu apa yang ia maksud. "Di sini?" tanyaku memastikan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa menit. Naruto hanya berdiam diri, memandang sepatu bootnya, aku yakin dia sedang berpikir mengenai ingatan samar-samarnya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Aku berdiri di hadapannya, memandangnya, menunggunya selesai berpikir. Tapi kemudian salju turun. Aku mendongak, salju ini akan bertambah deras dalam beberapa jam.

"Ayo pulang, Dobe. Sebelum saljunya tambah deras," ajakku.

Naruto mendongak dan tersenyum tipis padaku. "Ayo."

Ia hendak melangkah ke arahku, namun ia terhuyung lagi. Aku langsung menangkapnya, tidak membiarkannya jatuh. "Hati-hati, dong," aku memperingatkan. "Sudah dua kali hari ini. Kau harus banyak istirahat."

Naruto tersenyum minta maaf dan langsung menegakkan diri. "Trims," katanya sekilas sebelum berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku menatap punggungnya. Aku benar-benar khawatir kali ini.

-

-

-

-

-

"Ah, selamat datang, Naruto-kun," sambut Hinata begitu kami tiba di rumah.

"Yup!" Naruto nyengir lebar kepada cewek kalem itu.

Hinata membalas senyumnya. "Okaasan memasak ramen hari ini. Khusus buatmu."

"Ramen!" seru Naruto hiperbolis dan langsung lari ke dalam. Aku menggeleng geli melihat sikapnya yang tak bertambah dewasa sedikitpun sejak kami pertama kali bertemu.

"Dia tambah ceria akhir-akhir ini," komentarku, sambil meletakkan sepatuku di rak sepatu dekat pintu.

Hinata tersenyum penuh makna. "Kau sangat perhatian padanya, Sasuke-kun."

Ucapan Hinata membuat wajahku memanas. Kurasa wajahku juga merona karena Hinata langsung tertawa pelan begitu melihatku.

"A-aku mau makan ramen juga," aku mengelak dari Hinata dan langsung buru-buru ke dapur.

-

-

-

-

-

Sambil menunggu saat makan malam tiba, aku yang sedang malas melakukan kegiatan apapun yang mengeluarkan banyak tenaga memutuskan untuk membaca buku sambil tiduran di kamarku. Tapi tanpa peringatan apapun, Naruto nyelonong masuk ke kamarku dengan tampang ceria plus inosennya. Ia tersenyum ke arahku dan langsung berbaring telungkup di sampingku.

"Eh! Jangan dekat-dekat!" kataku gugup, sebisa mungkin menjaga agar wajahku tetap netral. Wajah kecoklatannya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dariku, aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Naruto menggelembungkan pipinya. "Tapi aku kan juga mau baca apa yang kau baca!"

Aku memandang kemanapun, kecuali mata birunya. "Kau tak akan mengerti, Dobe."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan," katanya disertai senyuman penuh harap yang tak bisa kutolak.

Aku menghela napas. "Aku sedang baca novel mengenai pernikahan politik…" aku menjelaskan dengan enggan.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "P-pernikahan?" tanyanya bingung. "Apa itu?"

Aku benar-benar memandangnya kali ini. Rupanya hilang ingatannya sudah parah. Bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan pernihakan itu. Aku menghela napas lagi. "Pernikahan adalah suatu ikatan yang terbentuk atau dibangun oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai dan berjanji untuk selalu bersama, di saat apapun."

Bibirnya terbuka membentuk huruf o. "Waa… menakjubkan…" kagumnya.

Aku membetulkan posisi tubuhku di sebelahnya dan melanjutkan membaca. "Bagiku pernikahan berarti kuburan bagi hidupku."

"Eh?!" Naruto terperanjat. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, ia menambahkan, "Aku merasa kasihan dengan orang yang harus menikahimu nanti."

Aku meliriknya yang masih berbaring telungkup di sebelahku, menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Orang itu bukan kau, jadi jangan cerewet," kataku sinis.

Naruto mencibir ke arahku. "Kalau kau menikahiku, aku akan menggigit lidahku sampai putus!" serapahnya seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku penuh kebencian.

"Lagipula kita sama-sama cowok, jadi mana mungkin aku menikahimu. Jangan mengkhawatirkan lidahmu, Dobe," kataku sambil lalu.

"Benar juga ya…" Naruto menyetujui sambil keluar dari kamarku dan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam. Aku mengawasinya keluar dari kamarku dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut menyusulnya turun.

Akiko-san memasak kare sebagai menu makan malam kali ini. Naruto, yang selalu menyambut setiap masakan Akiko-san dengan antusias berlebihan, meraih sumpitnya dengan semangat yang kuakui keluarbiasaannya dan hendak menyerbu kare di hadapannya ketika mendadak sumpitnya terjatuh.

Aku nyaris tersedak karena menahan tawa. "Dasar Dobe. Memegang sumpit yang benar saja tidak bisa."

Naruto mencibir ke arahku, kemudian mengambil sumpitnya yang terjatuh dan berkonsentrasi pada kare-nya lagi. Tapi kemudian sumpit yang dipegangnya terjatuh lagi. Ia terdiam dan mengerjap kebingungan kali ini. Aku juga menghentikan tawaku. Ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia memandang Naruto ingin tahu.

Naruto menggeleng, sama tak mengertinya dengan semua orang kenapa ia menjatuhkan sumpitnya terus. "Aku tak tahu. Mungkin aku hanya lelah," jawabnya, lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan khawatir," sahut Akiko-san penuh senyum. "Kau bisa memakai sendok, Naruto," sarannya sambil menyerahkan sendok dari stainless steel itu pada Naruto.

Naruto menerimanya, disertai senyum merasa tak enak. "Ah, maaf merepotkan, Akiko-san."

Akiko-san menggeleng. "Tak apa-apa." Dan langsung kembali ke dapur, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. Naruto kembali melahap makanannya, tapi nafsu makanku langsung hilang seketika. Ini… tak ada hubungannya dengan keanehan yang Sai katakan padaku kan?

**_To Be Continued_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Mind to Review? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Key Visual Art and Kyoto Animation**

**Summary : "Namanya Uzumaki Naruto." Dia terluka ketika kutemukan di bawah bangku taman… jadi aku merawatnya… dan kami tinggal bersama diam-diam di sini… dia…**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Author's Note : AU. Gaje. OC from anime KANON. YAOI. OOCness. OOCness. OOCness. Saia sudah menekankan itu tiga kali^^**

**Inspired by : KANON**

-

-

-

Keterangan usia :

Uchiha Sasuke 16

Hyuuga Hinata 16

Uzumaki Naruto 15

Akiko 38 (ini dia OCnya)

Keterangan lain:

_**Italicbold**_: mimpi

-

-

-

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_It's Winter_**

-

-

-

**Chapter 5**

"Teme…"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Sial, ini malam pertama aku bisa tidur tanpa kesulitan dan sekarang malah ada ganggungan?

"Apa maumu, Dobe?" gumamku mengantuk. Naruto berdiri di samping ranjangku, wajahnya sedikit cemas. Mau tak mau hal itu membuatku membuka mata sepenuhnya.

"Apa Ramen di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku mengernyit, tak memahami pertanyaannya. Kenapa di kamarku harus ada makanan sampah itu?

Sebelum aku menjawab apapun, Naruto sudah menyingkapkan selimutku. "Eh… t-tunggu dulu…" kataku panik. Aku hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan boxer di balik selimutku, dan menurutku bukan ide bagus bagi Naruto untuk melihatku dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Ah, ternyata dia memang di sini," katanya riang. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya ke balik selimut. Ternyata yang dimaksud ramen adalah kucing hitamnya. Tentu saja, bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau kucingnya itu senama dengan makanan kesukaannya? "Ayo, Ramen, kembali ke kamarku," kata Naruto lembut, hendak menggendong Ramen yang sudah melingkar puas di dekat pinggangku. Matanya terpejam dan ia mendengkur pelan.

"Dia sudah tidur, jangan diganggu lagi," kataku, membuat Naruto tidak jadi mengangkat tubuh Ramen. "Biarkan saja dia di sini. Aku tidak keberatan kok."

"Tapi aku ingin tidur dengan Ramen," Naruto ngotot.

Aku membuka mulut hendak menyanggah, tapi si Dobe itu sudah mendorong Ramen ke atas bantal di sebelahku, sementara ia naik ke tempat tidurku dan langsung merebahkan diri di sebelah Ramen, menarik selimutku menutupi tubuh Ramen dan dirinya sendiri. Dan dengan PD-nya, ia langsung memejamkan mata, tidur.

Aku membelalak ngeri. Naruto tidur di sebelahku… i-itu… aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, mencoba menenangkah jantungku yang mulai berdetak tak teratur. "Eh, kalau begitu aku akan tidur di kamarmu…" gumamku gugup dan bangkit berdiri. Tapi sesuatu menahanku. Aku memandang ke arah pinggangku dan ternyata tangan Naruto memegangi kaosku, membuatku tak bisa kemana-mana. Aku menghela napas, dan memutuskan untuk berbaring telentang di sebelah Naruto.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku, tak bisa memejamkan mata. Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku tidak usah tidur saja…

Aku menoleh dan memandang wajah Naruto yang sedang tidur. Uzumaki Naruto. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan nama itu?

"Aku pikir aku akan selalu bersamamu…" gumam Naruto tiba-tiba.

Kata-kata itu membuatku terperangah. Matanya masih terpejam, jadi ia masih tidur. Mengigau?

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu…" gumamnya lagi.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap wajahnya lebih jelas. Setitik air mata mengalir turun dari pelupuk matanya yang tertutup.

Aku tertegun. Dia menangis?

"Mimpi?" bisikku pada diriku sendiri. "Dia bermimpi?"

Aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku di sebelah Naruto, masih terus mengamati wajahnya. Aku merasa aku juga pernah mengalami mimpi yang tampak nyata…

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu… _dia _tidur di sampingku seperti ini…

"_**Namanya Uzumaki Naruto."**_

_Dia_ terluka ketika kutemukan di bawah bangku taman… jadi aku merawatnya… dan kami tinggal bersama diam-diam di sini… _dia_…

-

-

-

-

-

Esok paginya.

Hari ini Naruto mengantarku ke sekolah lagi. Dan aku tak bisa menolaknya. Kalau firasatku benar…

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin balas dendam lagi padaku?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, mengingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Seruan 'teme'-nya yang melengking itu masih membekas di otakku.

Naruto memandangku, tak menyangka aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan semacam itu. "Yup. Kenapa?" ia balik bertanya.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja kau terlihat lebih manis kalau tidak mencoba mengerjaiku," gurauku. Aku meliriknya melalui sudut mataku, ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya.

Dugaanku tepat. Wajahnya memerah, dan aku yakin itu bukan karena hawa dingin. "Teme!" serunya, sambil menggelembungkan pipinya.

Aku hanya tertawa.

-

-

-

-

-

Aku mencari Sai di sekolah. Ia berada di atap sekolah, berdiam diri dan tampak misterius. Ia tidak tampak kaget ketika aku berdiri menjejerinya, hanya memasang senyumnya yang biasa dan misterius.

"Jadi…" aku membuka percakapan. Merasa tak gunanya berbasa-basi, aku langsung menuju ke topik utama. "Jadi Naruto bukan manusia?"

"Kau benar," jawab Sai tanpa jeda, bahkan tanpa memandangku.

Aku tertegun. Tak menyangka ia akan menjawabnya segamblang itu. Sejujurnya aku mengira ia akan menyangkal atau bahkan mungkin menganggapku gila.

"Kau mungkin sulit percaya," sambung Sai. "Tapi aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama."

Aku memutar tubuhku menghadap Sai, kaget dengan apa yang barusan dia katakan. "Kau pernah mengalami hal yang sama?"

Senyum Sai agak memudar, ia berusaha agar tidak menatapku. "Aku rasa dia berada di sini hanya untuk bertemu denganmu," katanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan dari masa lalunya. "Tak ada alasan selain itu."

Aku tak memaksanya untuk menjelaskan apa yang dialaminya, sebagai gantinya, aku bertanya, "Apa maksudmu? Apa yang dia inginkan?"

"Dia hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia berubah jadi manusia dan turun dari bukit Monomi hanya untuk tujuan itu. Dia mengorbankan kekuatannya yang terbatas hanya untuk itu."

"Kekuatannya?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Diperlukan dua pengorbanan untuk membuat sosoknya menjadi seperti sekarang ini, Uchiha-san. Ingatannya, dan kehidupannya."

Hatiku mencelos. "Jadi hidupnya akan…"

Sai tersenyum pahit. "Dia tidak tahu apapun. Jika ingatannya mulai kembali, maka akan semakin sulit baginya untuk tetap dalam wujud manusia, dan bertingkah laku seperti manusia. Dan tak ada yang bisa membantunya dalam hal ini."

Aku menatap pagar pembatas yang mengelilingi atap. Naruto yang sekarang mudah terhuyung dan jatuh jika sedang berjalan… dan baru semalam ia keesulitan memegang sumpitnya… apa tubuhnya mulai menolaknya?

Sai memandangku sedih. "Waktunya tidak lama lagi. Semakin kau peduli padanya, akan semakin menyakitkan perpisahan kalian nanti. Bersiaplah untuk itu, Uchiha-san," katanya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di atap.

Semua ini terlalu tak masuk akal. Seharusnya memang aku tidak mempercayainya dan melupakannya saja. Tapi aku tahu, aku tahu dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam kalau semua ini benar. Walaupun semuanya tampak mustahil dan sulit dipercaya. Sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya… dan perasaanku padanya yang semakin hari semakin kuat. Aku benar-benar sadar kalau semua perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadaku tiap kali memandang Naruto itu bukan perasaan biasa… dan aku tak akan mencoba untuk menyangkalnya. Yang harus kulakukan saat ini hanya menghadapinya, dan kalaupun aku harus kehilangan dirinya…

-

-

-

-

-

Trak.

Aku terhenti dalam kegiatanku menyuap makanan ke mulutku. Aku mendongak dan menatap Naruto, yang lagi-lagi menjatuhkan sumpitnya.

Ia menggerutu dan mengambil sumpitnya yang terjatuh, lalu memosisikan sumpit itu di tangannya lagi.

Trak.

Terjatuh lagi.

"Dobe…" kataku lirih.

Naruto menatap sumpitnya kebingungan. "Aku sulit menggerakan tanganku… tanganku tak mau patuh…"

Semua kata-kata Sai siang ini kembali terngiang di kepalaku. _"… maka akan semakin sulit baginya untuk tetap dalam wujud manusia, dan bertingkah laku seperti manusia."_

"Ini, Naruto-kun," kata Akiko-san yang langsung menyodorkan sendok padanya. Naruto menerimanya dengan penuh terimakasih. Aku menatap Akiko-san. Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang air mata menggenangi mata Akiko?

-

-

-

-

-

_**Semua itu berawal di liburan musim panasku sepuluh tahun yang lalu, musim panas yang tak ingin aku ingat karena terlalu menyakitkan buatku…**_

"_**Kau terluka…" kataku, mengangkat rubah itu selembut yang aku bisa agar tidak menyakitinya. "Jangan takut, aku akan mengobatimu," ujarku, dan menggendongnya dalam pelukanku menuju rumah.**_

_**Aku benar-benar merawat dan memeliharanya secara diam-diam di rumah Akiko-san setelah itu. Memastikan kalau luka yang dideritanya benar-benar sudah membaik. Dan tanpa sadar, kami berdua telah mejadi teman baik. Dia satu-satunya yang menunggu kepulanganku, selalu mendengarkan apapun yang kukatakan. Aku menceritakan banyak hal padanya… terutama mengenai pria itu.**_

"_**Namanya Uzumaki Naruto," kataku padanya. Ia yang berbaring di sebelahku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya, dan menatapku dengan mata birunya yang amat mirip dengan mata pria yang sedang kuceritakan. "Dia sangat baik," lanjutku ceria. "Senyumnya seperti matahari… dan bukan itu saja, matanya sangat memukau! Mirip dengan matamu…"**_

"_**Auuu…" sahutnya senang.**_

_**Aku tertawa pelan. "Seandainya aku seumuran dengannya… mungkin aku bisa berteman dengannya lebih dari ini. Dia benar-benar orang yang sangat menyenangkan kan?"**_

"_**Auu!"**_

_**Aku tersenyum padanya, dan menariknya ke pelukanku. "Tapi kau juga temanku. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," aku berjanji padanya. Janji yang tak akan pernah kutepati.**_

"_**Auuu!" **_

_**Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai akhir liburan musim panas. Ketika ayahku meneleponku, mengatakan akan menjemputku dan membawaku pulang. Aku baru menyadari kenyataan kalau aku tak bisa membawanya bersamaku…**_

"_**Kau mau menemaniku melihat matahari terbenam di bukit Monomi?" aku menawarkan padanya, berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin. Padahal sudah amat sulit bagiku untuk menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang.**_

"_**Auuu!" sahutnya bersemangat, berlari mengitariku. Kakinya sudah sembuh total dan ia bisa berlarian dengan bebas sekarang.**_

_**Aku memaksakan diriku untuk tertawa riang, lalu berjalan bersamanya menuju bukit Monomi.**_

"_**Lihat, bagus kan? Ini tempat favoritku selama musim panas," kataku padanya. Ia berdiri di sebelahku, memandang matahari terbenam yang membuat langit menjadi sewarna dengan bulunya. Ekornya masih terus mengibas-ibas. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Ayo, kutunjukkan lagi padamu suatu tempat."**_

_**Dan aku membawanya ke lahan terbuka di tengah hutan, tempat dimana langit yang mulai berbintang kelihatan jelas. "Bintang-bintangnya bagus kan?" kataku.**_

"_**Auuu!"**_

_**Ia berlari ke tengah lahan terbuka itu dengan kepala mendongak, matanya memantulkan bintang-bintang di atasnya.**_

_**Aku tersenyum melihatnya, tapi bersamaan dengan itu, air mata juga mengalir di pipiku. Aku menghapusnya dengan lengan jaketku, dan memungut ranting kecil di dekat kakiku.**_

"_**Hey," panggilku.**_

"_**Auuu?"**_

"_**Tangkap ini," kataku, melemparkan ranting itu jauh-jauh ke dalam hutan. Ia mengejarnya dengan bersemangat dan langsung menghilang di semak-semak. "Maaf… Maaf!!" seruku, kemudian langsung berlari pulang tanpa menoleh ke belakang, mencoba menulikan diri dari dengkingan-dengkingan sedihnya… aku harus melupakannya…**_

_**Aku terus berlari, mengigit bibirku untuk mencegahku menangis, dan tidak berhenti sampai aku tiba di rumah.**_

**_To Be Continued_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

haha...chap terpendek ya kayaknya...gomen....

Mind to review? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Key Visual Art and Kyoto Animation**

**Summary : "Aku janji, Dobe." Yang bisa kuharapkan saat ini hanyalah, aku tak akan mengingkari janjiku lagi.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Author's Note : AU. Gaje. OC from anime KANON. YAOI. OOCness. OOCness. OOCness. Saia sudah menekankan itu tiga kali^^**

**Inspired by : KANON**

-

-

-

Keterangan usia :

Uchiha Sasuke 16

Hyuuga Hinata 16

Uzumaki Naruto 15

Akiko 38 (ini dia OCnya)

Keterangan lain:

_**Italicbold**_: mimpi

-

-

-

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_It's Winter_**

-

-

-

**Chapter 6**

Sepulang sekolah hari itu, aku tidak terkejut ketika melihat Naruto sudah menungguku di gerbang depan seperti biasanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya kepadaku begitu melihatku. Aku mempercepat langkah dan menghampirinya.

"Te—"

Kata-katanya terpotong. Sebelum aku bisa menahan diriku, aku sudah menempelkan bibirku di keningnya, menghirup aroma citrus yang khas dari tubuhnya.

"Teme…" ucapnya lirih begitu aku menjauhkan diri. Ia tampaknya sedikit shock. Aku hanya tersenyum, tidak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang karena tindakanku barusan.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan bersamamu sepanjang sore ini. Kau mau kemana dulu?" tanyaku, masih mempertahankan senyumku.

Naruto memandangku dengan tampang kebingungan khas-nya. "A-aku…"

Aku tertawa dan menarik tangannya. "Kutraktir kau makan ramen."

-

Begitu keluar dari kedai ramen, agak aneh sebenarnya karena Naruto hanya menghabiskan tiga mangkuk, ia tampak sedikit lebih bersemangat. Ia berjalan satu langkah di depanku dengan tangan menyangga kepalanya, tak hentinya mengomentari tiap benda yang ada di etalase tiap toko yang dilewatinya.

"Lihat tuh, Teme… bandonya norak, mana masih ada cewek yang suka lagi…"

"Bwahahahahaha! Liat tuh baju ijo ketat yang dipajang di situ, Teme! Bikin muntah…"

"Wah, figurinnya lucu ya…"

"Eh, ada komik baru yang sudah terbit!"

"Apa yang dilakukan cewek-cewek berjaket ijo itu sih?" tanyanya penasaran ketika melewati empat cewek SMA yang sedang berkerumun di depan photo box. Jaket hijau kembar mereka sangat mencolok.

"Mereka sedang mengambil foto bersama… kenapa? Kau mau?" tanyaku, mengelus kepalanya sekilas.

Naruto menggeleng dan melanjutkan langkahnya. "Tidak ah… kelihatannya tidak terlalu penting…"

Aku menggeleng geli dan mengikutinya lagi. "Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu, bilang saja. Aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau. Selama itu masih dalam jangkauan dompetku sih…"

Naruto memandangku. "Benarkah?" tanyanya semangat. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan ia langsung meneliti dengan cermat setiap etalase yang dia lewati. Aku menggeleng geli.

"Aku mau itu," katanya, menunjuk ke etalase di seberang jalan. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya, tapi kemudian langsung beralih pada Naruto lagi.

"Kau yakin kau mau itu?" tanyaku agak kaget dengan apa yang dipilihnya. Sebenarnya aku salah lihat atau dia yang salah pilih?

Naruto tersenyum, mengangguk yakin dan langsung menyebrang jalan, menghampiri benda yang diinginkannya. Aku bergegas menyusulnya, mencoba memastikan benda yang diinginkannya. Ternyata memang bukan aku yang salah lihat. Naruto berhenti di depan toko kaki lima yang menjual pernak-pernik, dan ia mengambil sepasang lonceng emas dengan tali berwarna merah yang merangkai mereka. Ia mengulurkan lonceng itu ke wajahku. "Aku mau ini, Teme," katanya puas.

"Aku bisa membelikan yang lebih baik dari itu, Dobe. Kau yakin?" tanyaku tak menyangka.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan memakai lonceng itu di tangannya, menimbulkan suara 'cring,cring' halus tiap kali ia menggerakkan tangannya. "Jangan banyak protes, kau bilang aku boleh beli apapun yang aku mau. Dan aku mau ini. Jadi diam dan belikan saja, Teme," katanya, penuh kebenaran.

Aku mendengus geli dan membayar seratus yen untuk lonceng itu. Apapun… apapun kulakukan agar bisa tetap melihat senyumnya itu.

-

-

-

-

-

Malam ini aku tak bisa memejamkan mata lagi. Padahal Naruto dan Ramen sudah tertidur pulas di sebelahku. Jantungku tak mau di ajak kompromi dalam situasi seperti ini. Wajah tidurnya itu…

Aku menelan ludah dan mendudukkan diri. Sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan malam saja, pikirku sembari turun dari ranjang dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Naruto atau Ramen.

Dalam beberapa menit, aku sudah berada di luar rumah, mengenakan jaket biru tuaku, mengabaikan hawa dingin yang menusuk dan berjalan pelan menuju ke bukit Monomi. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku ingin ke sana, tapi sejak ingatan sepuluh tahun laluku yang hilang kembali, aku merasa aku punya ikatan kuat dengan bukit itu. Terutama karena Naruto…

Aku menghela napas. Terlalu banyak keajaiban di kota ini. Moriguchi.

Aku berdiri diam di puncak bukit Monomi. Angin bertiup, tapi ternyata tidak sedingin yang kukira. Pikiranku melayang ke waktu liburanku di sini sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Setelah aku bisa mengingat semuanya, ternyata aku tidak bertambah lega. Yang ada malah hatiku serasa ditusuk-tusuk. Kalau sudah begini… apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?

"Teme…"

Ternyata perasaanku juga tidak main-main. Bahkan di saat begini aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya…eh?

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Ternyata suara itu bukan khayalanku saja. Naruto berdiri beberapa meter di belakangku. Ia masih tampak agak mengantuk, hanya mengenakan jaket di atas kaos tanpa lengannya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyaku kaget.

"Habisnya kau pergi tanpa pamit!" protesnya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Kedua tangannya berada dalam saku jaketnya. "Aku takut kau akan meninggalkaku…" tatapan sebalnya berubah drastis menjadi tatapan sedih, "…lagi…?" tambahnya, aku menyadari ada sedikit nada keraguan dalam suaranya, seakan ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan kata itu. "Aku merasa kau pernah meninggalkanku," tambahnya, tegas kali ini. "Dulu… aku mencoba mencarimu kemanapun…" aku terus mendengarkan kata-katanya, kengerian menyelubungiku. "Tapi… kau tidak ada… dan aku terus mencari… dulu… aku adalah…"

"Jangan mengingatnya!" bentakku cepat, sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Napasku memburu.

Naruto tersentak dan memandangku dengan sepasang mata birunya.

"Jangan mengingatnya…" ulangku, lebih lembut. "Jangan mengingatnya, Dobe. Kau adalah seorang cowok bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dan aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto sedikit tak yakin.

"Aku janji, Dobe."

Yang bisa kuharapkan saat ini hanyalah, aku tak akan mengingkari janjiku lagi.

-

-

-

-

-

Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku setengah berlari menuju gerbang. Tapi hatiku mencelos begitu aku tiba di gerbang. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Tak ada Naruto. Aku memandang sekelilingku, mencari, tapi aku tak melihat rambut pirang mencoloknya itu. Mungkin dia telat, batinku. Dan aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya.

Tapi setelah kurang lebih satu jam dan dia tak muncul-muncul juga, aku mulai berpikir kalau mungkin dia tidak menjemputku kali ini. Mungkin dia ada di rumah, membantu Akiko mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya atau melakukan kegiatan lain. Jadi akhirnya aku meninggalkan gerbang dan berjalan pulang ke rumah, dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi oleh Naruto.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang," sambut Hinata. "Lho? Naruto-kun tidak bersamamu?" tanya Hinata.

Aku yang sedang melepas sepatuku membeku, menatap Hinata panik. "Dia tidak ada di rumah?" aku balas bertanya.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tadi dia bilang dia akan menjemputmu di sekolah… jadi kupikir dia bersamamu…"

Tanpa berkata apapun, aku mengenakan sepatuku lagi dan langsung melesat keluar rumah, tidak memedulikan seruan panik Hinata.

Aku mencarinya kemanapun. Bukin Monomi yang kudatangi pertama kali, tapi ternyata dia tidak ada di sana. Terengah-engah, aku berlari menuruni bukit dan mencari di sekolah, tapi dia juga tidak ada. Aku melanjutkan pencarianku, menanyai seorang gadis berkacamata dan berjaket hijau yang kukenali sebagai salah satu dari empat cewek di photo box kemarin. Tapi gadis itu bilang dia tidak melihat Naruto.

Aku berdiri tersengal di taman kota, dengan tangan menyangga lutut. Sial… dimana dia? Jangan-jangan ini adalah akhirnya…

Aku…aku tidak menginginkan perpisahan seperti ini… Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan berjalan pulang, berharap dia sudah berada di rumah dan baik-baik saja.

"Seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikannya… dia terlalu rentan… ini salahku…" isak Hinata. Ia duduk diam di ruang makan dengan kedua tangan mengepal di pangkuannya. Air matanya tidak berhenti menetes.

Aku duduk di hadapannya. Aku tak kalah panik dan khawatirnya dengan Hinata. Begitu aku memasuki rumah dan mendapai Naruto belum kembali, aku benar-benar hilang akal. Kemana sebenarnya dia? Apa yang dilakukannya? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Sial.

Akiko mengelus kepala anaknya, menenangkannya, tapi itu malah membuat tangis Hinata makin keras.

"Hinata," kataku pelan. "Semua ini… salahku…"

Hinata menggeleng, tidak menerima perkataanku ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku langsung melesat ke pintu depan. Akiko dan Hinata mengikuti di belakangku.

Langkahku terhenti begitu melihat siapa yang masuk. Naruto tentu saja, jaketnya basah berlumur salju, menunjukkan kalau dia sudah seharian ini berada di luar.

"Dobe!" seruku.

Naruto tampak sangat lelah. "Teme…" bisiknya, sebelum ia ambruk ke depan. Refleks, aku menangkap tubuh Naruto dan membiarkannya jatuh ke pelukanku alih-alih ke lantai linoleum.

"Dobe!" panggilku panik.

"Ramen… dia…" sengal Naruto, ia tampak kesulitan berbicara. "Dia… hilang…"

Aku bisa mendengar pekik panik Hinata di belakangku dan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Akiko tapi aku mengabaikan mereka. Konsentrasiku terpusat pada Naruto sekarang.

"Dobe… kau mencarinya seharian ini?" tanyaku. Naruto mengangguk lemah.

Aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya, dan tak sengaja tersentuh olehku kulitnya. Aku berjengit. Dia demam. "Jangan bicara lagi, Dobe. Aku akan membawamu ke atas," bisikku di telinganya dna langsung membopongnya, melewati Hinata dan Akiko.

"Akiko-san, dia demam," kataku sambil lalu pada Akiko sebelum menghilang di tangga. Aku menendang pintu kamar Naruto dengan kakiku dan langsung membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya. Napas Naruto putus-putus. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan mengumpat dalam hati. Sial, seandainya tadi aku menemukannya.

Aku melepas jaket Naruto yang basah kuyup, begitu pula sweater di baliknya. Pokoknya aku menanggalkan semua pakaian Naruto yang basah oleh salju. Kemudian aku mengambil pakaian ganti dari lemarinya, dengan hati-hati memakaikannya ke tubuh Naruto yang luar biasa panas, lalu menutupi tubuhnya yang gemetaran dengan selimut tebal. Beberapa saat kemudian Akiko-san datang membawa sebaskom penuh air dingin untuk mengompresnya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Akiko, meletakkan baskom di meja kecil di dekat kepala ranjang Naruto. Aku duduk di samping Naruto dan menggeleng sedih, bingung bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Aku menggenggam tangan Naruto yang suhunya tak normal, menatap wajahnya yang dipenuhi keringat dingin.

Akiko menyibakkan rambut pirang Naruto yang menutupi dahinya dan meletakkan kompresan di sana.

"Teme…" igaunya.

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku di tangannya. "Aku di sini, Dobe."

"Jangan… pergi…" ia tersengal.

Aku mengelus pipinya, mengabaikan rasa panas yang menyengat jemariku dan tatapan Akiko. "Tak akan, Dobe. Tak akan."

Tampaknya Akiko paham karena detik berikutnya ia berkata, "Jaga dia, Sasuke. Aku akan turun dan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya kalau nanti dia terbangun dan merasa lapar."

Aku mengangguk tanpa suara.

-

-

-

-

-

Aku memakai sepatuku dengan enggan. Hinata sudah berangkat lebih dulu ke sekolah. Aku sengaja berangkat lebih siang, menunggui Naruto dulu yang masih belum bangun walaupun demamnya sudah turun.

Aku menghela napas dan bangkit berdiri, tapi aku merasakan tarikan di bagian belakang blazerku sehingga aku jatuh terduduk lagi. Aku mengernyit kesakitan dan menoleh ke belakang, melihat apa yang tersangkut di blazerku sehingga mencegahku berdiri. Ternyata itu adalah Naruto. Ia duduk di lantai linoleum, memegangi blazerku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku, lembut alih-alih jengkel karena ia menghambatku untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Naruto diam saja, memandangku lurus-lurus dengan mata birunya. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan memegangi kedua wajahnya. "Aku harus sekolah, Dobe. Kau baik-baiklah di rumah," ucapku, dan hendak bangkit berdiri lagi, tapi Naruto masih memegangi blazerku erat-erat. Ia benar-benar bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil. Aku tahu itu seharusnya membuatku kesal setengah mati karena aku benci anak kecil, tapi yang ada itu malah membuatku sedih dan khawatir. Kondisinya sangat salah, dan itu membuatku takut, takut kehilangannya.

"Jangan pergi, Teme," katanya lirih, tidak berkedip sedikitpun dari mata onyx-ku.

Aku mengerjap. "Tapi…" aku hendak membantah, tapi kemudian aku tersenyum. "Kalau itu maumu, Dobe," kataku, mengusap kepala pirangnya. Naruto tersenyum senang.

Menit berikutnya, aku sudah melepas seragam sekolahku dan menggantinya dengan pakaian bebas biasa. Kemudian aku menemani Naruto di kamarnya. Sebenarnya lebih tepat di sebut adu mulut daripada menemani sih, tapi aku tahu aku maupun Naruto menikmati ini.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak sekolah?"

Baik aku maupun Naruto menoleh dari papan catur yang sedang kami hadapi.

"Eh, Akiko-san…" celetukku, agak merasa bersalah. Aku melirik papan catur dari sudut mataku dan melihat kalau Naruto sedang berusaha mengubah posisi pion-pionnya. Aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya dengan cepat dan memberi Uchiha Death Glare ™ yang dibalasnya dengan puppy eyes tidak meyakinkan. Aku kembali beralih ke Akiko-san yang mengambil pakaian kotor Naruto untuk dicuci. "Aku… aku sedang ingin menemani, Naruto," jawabku salah tingkah.

Akiko-san tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu," katanya ramah dan langsung keluar kamar lagi.

"Kau… kau serius dengan omonganmu, Teme?"

Aku memandang Naruto yang membelalakkan mata birunya menatapku heran. Tapi detik berikutnya aku tahu itu adalah keputusan yang salah karena membuatku semakin gugup dan salah tingkah. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. "Kan tadi kau memintaku menemanimu, Dobe. Jangan GR."

Aku bisa mendengar Naruto terkekeh. "Mukamu merah," ejeknya.

Aku menyipitkan mataku dan memandangnya sinis. "Ingat semalam kau mengingau, memanggilku setiap dua detik sekali?" balasku kejam.

Naruto gelagapan. "I-itu kan…"

Aku menyeringai puas melihat wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"T-tapi…" ia kembali menemukan suaranya. "Setidaknya lepaskan tanganku, Teme. Jangan cari-cari kesempatan."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dan memandang ke bawah. Tanganku, yang semula kukira mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, ternyata entah bagaimana sudah berganti posisi, menggenggam tangannya, dengan… eh… lembut. Aku buru-buru melepasnya dan berdehem salah tingkah.

"Kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita, Dobe," kataku, kembali menekuni papan catur.

Naruto tertawa. "Aku akan menghabisimu, Teme."

"Coba saja."

Aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan tawa itu dari hidupku. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**_To Be Continued_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ah, Sasuke keliatan agak sok gentle gitu ya di awal....=3=

Mind to review? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Key Visual Art and Kyoto Animation**

**Summary : "Aku ingin menikah denganmu, Teme..."  
**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Author's Note : AU. Gaje. OC from anime KANON. YAOI. OOCness. OOCness. OOCness. Saia sudah menekankan itu tiga kali^^**

**Inspired by : KANON**

-

-

-

Keterangan usia :

Uchiha Sasuke 16

Hyuuga Hinata 16

Uzumaki Naruto 15

Akiko 38 (ini dia OCnya)

Keterangan lain:

_**Italicbold**_: mimpi

-

-

-

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_It's Winter_**

-

-

-

**Chapter 7**

Hal itu terulang lagi keesokan harinya. Aku bolos sekolah lagi, hanya untuk menghabiskan waktuku bersama Naruto. Waktu yang kebanyakan kami habiskan untuk bertengkar. Sejujurnya, aku menikmati itu. Setiap detik yang aku lalui bersamanya…

Aku tersenyum melihatnya cemberut karena telah mengalahkannya sebanyak enam kali berturut-turut dalam permainan shogi. Ia tidak terima dan selalu mengacak-acak papan shoginya setiap kali dia kalah sambil meneriakkan 'Teme'-nya yang khas. Lucu.

Tapi setelah itu berlangsung seharian, aku mulai suntuk dan menjitaknya setiap kali dia melakukan kecurangan. Ujung-ujungnya, yang kami lakukan bukan shogi lagi melainkan saling memukul dan memiting sampai yang lain menyerah. Untungnya aku tidak pernah kalah. Dia lemah. Haha.

"Lepaskan, Teme!!!" sentaknya ketika aku menindihnya dan memutar lengannya ke belakang, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Dia baru saja melempar mukaku dengan papan shogi yang ketebalannya di atas rata-rata itu. Tentu saja aku tidak terima karena itu membuat hidungku berdenyut sakit.

"Kau pikir menyenangkan mendapat ciuman gratis dari papan shogi, hah?" tanyaku sinis, mengeratkan pitinganku.

Ia mengaduh kesakitan, membuatku terbahak melihat ekspresinya, tapi kemudian aku lengah. Ia bisa melepaskan diri, dan sekarang posisi kami terbalik. Ia menduduki perutku dan memegangi kedua lenganku agar tidak bergerak. Mata birunya menatap mataku.

Aku terkesiap. Sementara Naruto tertegun. Ternyata pikiran kami sama, karena detik berikutnya wajahnya langsung merah padam dan sambil menggumam tak jelas, ia bangkit berdiri, kemudian duduk bersimpuh menghadap jendela, membelakangiku. Mata birunya memantulkan warna oranye yang dihasilkan langit senja.

Aku membeku selama beberapa detik, masih berbaring telentang dan memandang langit-langit kamarku. Lalu perlahan, aku menoleh memandang punggungnya. Aku tersenyum ketika menyadari desir aneh di dadaku saat bertatapan dengannya tadi.

-

Malam harinya, ketika Naruto sudah tidur karena lelah bermain seharian, ponselku berdering. Ternyata Sai mengirim pesan padaku.

[_Bisakah kau menemuiku di taman sekarang juga? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan._]

Aku mengiyakan pesan itu, menyambar jaketku yang tergeletak di kamar Naruto, dan sebelum pergi, aku mengecup lembut kening si Dobe itu. "Aku akan segera kembali," bisikku di telinganya.

Sai sudah menungguku di taman dengan senyumnya yang misterius itu. Aku merapatkan jaketku karena di luar dingin sekali dan bergegas menghampiri Sai.

"Maaf," kata Sai begitu aku sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya."

Aku tahu kalau yang ia maksud adalah Naruto. "Tak apa-apa."

"Apa dia demam?" tanya Sai langsung pada intinya. Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi.

"Ya," jawabku cepat, tak merasa perlu untuk menanyakan darimana dia tahu kali ini. Sudah cukup bagiku untuk percaya kalau Sai lebih tahu daripadaku. "Dan dia juga mulai bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil."

Sai terdiam selama beberapa detik, kemudian menjawab." Itu tandanya dia mulai kehilangan kekuatannya. Harusnya sekarang adalah akhir baginya." Aku membelalak begitu mendengar kalimat itu, tapi Sai mengabaikannya dan menlanjutkan, "Tapi kurasa dia mencoba tetap bertahan karena rasa cintanya padamu sangat kuat."

Rasanya aku berhenti bernapas begitu mendengar itu. "Apakah sebegitu inginnya dia bersamaku? Sampai dia merelakan hidup dan ingatannya?"

Senyum di wajah Sai menghilang sepenuhnya dan menatapku dengan tajam. "Jika dia demam lagi, dia berakhir," katanya dengan kesedihan yang sulit kulukiskan, seakan dialah yang berada di posisiku saat ini.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanyaku. Aku tak terlalu berharap sebetulnya… tapi kalau seandainya ada suatu cara untuk tetap mempertahankan Naruto di dunia ini sebagai manusia…

Tapi Sai menggeleng, memupuskan harapanku yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu. "Tidak ada."

"Apapun tak masalah," tuntutku. "Tolong beritahu aku."

Sai membelakangiku dan mulai berjalan pelan, memaksaku mengikutinya. "Kau tahu mengenai legenda rubah di bukit Monomi?" tanyanya perlahan.

Seketika itu juga aku teringat percakapanku dengan Hinata berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Ketika aku baru pertama kali tiba di sini. "Tidak," jawabku jujur.

Sai menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum kecil. "Di bukit itu, tinggal rubah-rubah liar yang misterius," ia mulai bercerita. "Rubah-rubah liar itu dipercaya sebagai penjelmaan langsung dari Youko."

Aku tak tahu kemana arah percakapan ini, tapi yang kutahu, Youko adalah rubah di legenda Jepang yang telah hidup sangat lama dan dikenal sebagai makhluk magis.

"Daerah tempat rubah-rubah itu muncul selalu dilanda oleh malapetaka," Sai melanjutkan. "Dan sejak saat itu, para rubah itu selalu menjadi simbol dari bencana. Sampai sekarang."

Aku mengernyit. "Dan yang ingin kau katakan adalah, Naruto adalah salah satu dari simbol malapetaka itu?" tanyaku ketika Sai berhenti sejenak.

"Ya," jawab Sai miris. "Mereka tidak seharusnya diberi julukan seperti itu. Mereka adalah makhluk-mahkluk baik…" Sai membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, membuatku mengambil kesimpulan mengenainya.

"Jadi kau pernah mengalami hal yang sama?" tebakku.

Sai tidak menjawab. Ia berhenti berjalan dan menatap salju di sepatu boot-nya. Aku ikut berhenti dan memandangnya.

"Ketika aku masih kecil," ucap Sai. Suaranya bergetar. "Aku berteman dengan seorang anak yang aku temui di bukit Monomi."

Aku membiarkannya melanjutkan.

"Kami bermain di bukit itu setiap hari. Kupikir hari-hari menyenangkan itu akan berlangsung selamanya…" tangan Sai mengepal di balik sarung tangan rajutannya. "Tapi kemudian, anak itu mulai melupakan banyak hal, dan…" Sai berhenti ketika getar dalam suaranya semakin hebat. Ia menghela napasnya, dan berkata lagi, "Memorinya semakin parah setiap kali kami bertemu. Dan… yang bisa kulakukan saat itu… hanya melihatnya… tanpa melakukan apapun…"

"Itu cukup," potongku sambil memegang bahunya yang ternyata gemetar, bukan karena kedinginan. "Jangan diteruskan."

Sai mendongak dan memandangku lagi, dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Hatiku mencelos saat terlintas di benakku sejak kapan dan kenapa Sai selalu tersenyum misterius setiap saat. Tapi aku tidak menyuarakannya.

"Kau akan mengalami rasa sakit yang amat sangat, Uchiha-san," ia memperingatkan. "Bertahanlah."

Aku menatap mata onyx Sai, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sekaligus diriku sendiri. "Jangan khawatir."

-

-

-

-

-

"Akiko-san, Hinata, aku harus memberitahu kalian mengenai sesuatu," kataku. Saat ini aku sudah kembali berada di rumah, duduk bersama Akiko-san dan Hinata di ruang makan. Aku benar-benar harus menguatkan hatiku agar aku bisa menjelaskan pada mereka apa yang sedang kuhadapi. Mereka harus tahu.

Akiko-san dan Hinata memandangku ingin tahu dengan mata tanpa pupil identik yang mereka miliki.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memulai. Seperti mengeluarkan racun yang selama ini bersarang di dalam tubuhku, aku merasa lega setiap kali aku berhasil menyelesaikan satu kalimat. Dan ketika aku selesai, Akiko-san menekap mulutnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tahu ini seulit dipercaya…" kataku, tapi Akiko-san menggeleng, memotong perkataanku.

"Jadi dia adalah rubah kecil yang kau pelihara di musim panas sepuluh tahun lalu itu?" tanya Akiko-san, mengejutkanku. Seharusnya hanya aku yang tahu tentangnya, aku memeliharanya diam-diam saat itu. "Aku tahu mengenai rubah itu, Sasuke-kun," kata Akiko sambil tersenyum sedih, menjawab kekagetanku. "Aku menemukannya saat aku membereskan kamarmu. Dan sejak itu, ia selalu mengikutiku kalau kau sedang pergi main dengan Hinata," Akiko menoleh dan menatap ke luar jendela yang menampakkan butir-butir salju yang turun perlahan. "Dia sangat menyukai sepasang lonceng yang kugantungkan di dompetku. Dan saat kau pulang hari itu bersama Naruto, ketika aku melihat sepasang lonceng yang melingkari tangannya… aku mulai menduga…"

"Jadi kau mempercayaiku, Akiko-san?" tanyaku penuh terimakasih.

Akiko kembali menoleh memandangku, dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu ada yang aneh di balik semua ini. Lagipula nama yang diingatnya adalah 'Uzumaki Naruto'."

Aku terkesiap. "Kau mengenal Uzumaki Naruto?"

Akiko mengangguk. "Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang sepuluh tahun yang lalu seumuran denganmu sekarang. Pemuda baik yang aku tahu selalu menemanimu di taman saat kau bermain sendirian. Dia pindah ke kota lain tepat setelah kepulanganmu sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Ternyata Akiko-san mengingat sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa kuingat. Kalau saja aku menanyainya sejak awal…

"Kalau Okaasan percaya, maka aku juga," kata Hinata tiba-tiba. "Ini semua memang tidak masuk akal… tapi aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-kun."

Aku tersenyum memandang mereka berdua. "Terimakasih," kataku. "Dan aku punya satu permintaan," tambahku.

"Katakan saja, Sasuke-kun," kata Akiko menyemangati.

"Aku mohon kalian mau membantuku menjaganya seandainya aku sedang ada keperluan lain. Tapi kuusahan aku akan selalu bersamanya…"

"Tak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun," Akiko-san tersenyum lagi padaku. "Kami pasti akan membantumu, kami akan menjaganya. Tak usah khawatir mengenainya."

Aku mengangguk penuh terimakasih.

-

-

-

-

-

Aku bolos sekolah lagi keesokan harinya. Aku tahu ini jadi kebiasaan buruk akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tak ingin aku tak ada bersamanya saat terakhirnya. Dan kurasa keputusanku tepat. Naruto mulai sulit bicara ketika ia bangun tidur pagi itu. Perubahannya tidak terlalu ekstrem, tapi aku mulai merasa kalau sifat-sifat rubah dalam dirinya mulai muncul. Ia hanya duduk di tempat tidurnya seharian, mengucapkan 'Auu' dari waktu ke waktu, dan memainkan bola wol yang kutemukan di mejanya. Kadang ia juga menggerak-gerakkan lonceng yang ada di tangan kanannya, membuatnya bersuara 'cring, cring' lembut. Benar-benar mengingatkanku pada rubah kecilku sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan itu membuatku tambah sulit untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

"Teme…" panggilnya perlahan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dari pundakku yang selama ini dijadikannya tempat bersandar.

"Hn?" sahutku, memaksakan senyum. Kuharap aku akan baik-baik saja. Tidak, aku harus baik-baik saja.

"Kau pernah mengatakan padaku…" ia merangkai kalimatnya dengan kesusahan. "Apa… itu pernikahan?"

Aku mengusap kepalanya sekali dan kemudian mengulang apa yang pernah kukatakan padanya bermingu-minggu lalu. "Pernikahan adalah suatu ikatan yang terbentuk atau dibangun oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai, dan berjanji untuk selalu bersama. Dalam keadaan apapun."

Naruto menatap sepasang lonceng di tangannya, dan tersenyum. "Aku ingin menikah…"

Aku terbelalak kaget.

"Denganmu…" lanjutnya.

"Eh?" bahkan di saat seperti ini aku tak bisa menahan debar jantungku. Wajahku memanas.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu, Teme…" ulangnya, tersenyum dan memandang lurus ke arah mataku. Aku berhenti bernapas. "Jadi… kita bisa selalu bersama…"

Tanpa peringatan apapun, ia mendekat ke arahku, dan meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku…

Aku tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Dobe…

-

-

-

-

-

Tiga hari berlalu sejak percakapan itu. Dan percakapan itu menjadi saat terakhir Naruto bicara. Ia hanya mengucapkan 'Auu'-nya akhir-akhir ini, tidak ada kata lain lagi. ia juga tidak bisa berjalan, hanya duduk dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya sepanjang hari, mendengarkan apapun yang kukatakan. Dan sorenya ketika Naruto tertidur, aku menyelinap keluar dari kamar dan turun ke bawah.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," Akiko-san memergokiku di tangga. "Naruto sudah tidur?"

Aku mengangguk. "Maaf, Akiko-san, titip dia sebentar, aku harus keluar," pintaku. Akiko mengangguk menyanggupi sementara aku langsung keluar dari rumah dan menuju ke taman tempat Sai menungguku.

"Uchiha-san," sapa Sai. Ia duduk di bangku taman yang sama seperti tempat ia menungguku beberapa malam lalu.

Aku terengah di depannya. Aku berlari dari rumah ke sini, tak ingin meninggalkan Naruto lama-lama.

"Ia mulai sulit bicara sekarang…" engahku, langsung pada intinya. "Dia bahkan nyaris kehilangan semua emosinya. Bisakah kau menemuinya?" tanyaku buru-buru.

Sai mengangguk. "Aku akan menunggumu di sini, Uchiha-san."

Aku menggumamkan ucapan terimakasihku dan langsung belari balik ke rumah.

-

Dalam hitungan menit, aku sudah kembali berada di taman menemui Sai, bersama Naruto kali ini. Aku memapah Naruto sepanjang jalan karena ia mulai kesulitan berjalan.

"Hai," sapa Sai ramah begitu aku membawa Naruto kehadapannya. "Namaku Sai. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lembut dan penuh kesabaran.

Naruto memandang Sai selama beberapa detik, kemudian, "Auuu…" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Senyum Sai mengembang. "Kemarilah," katanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, meminta Naruto untuk datang ke pelukannya. Naruto memandang Sai takut-takut, kemudian memandangku. Aku tersenyum pada Naruto, menyemangatinya, meyakinkan kalau Sai adalah teman dan bukan orang asing. Persis seperti memperlakukan anak kecil yang tak tahu apapun.

"Kemarilah," kata Sai lagi.

Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuhku, dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Sai. Aku waspada di belakangnya, siap menangkapnya kapanpun ia terhuyung. Tapi Sai memberiku senyuman 'tenang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja' dan aku mengangguk percaya.

Selangkah…

Ia baik-baik saja.

Dua langkah…

Hanya tinggal tiga langkah lagi menuju Sai.

Tiga langkah…

Ia sedikit terhuyung, aku hendak menangkapnya, tapi ternyata ia bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

Empat langkah…

Ayo, Dobe. Satu langkah lagi.

Lima langkah.

Dan Sai langsung menyambutnya, mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. "Kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik," pujinya.

"Auuu…" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Mereka menyukainya," kata Sai, padaku kali ini, "Ketika kau mengusap kepalanya."

"Aku mengerti," tanggapku.

"Jadi… siapa namamu?" tanya Sai pada Naruto lagi.

Naruto mendongak, memandang Sai. "Auuu?"

"Cobalah mengingatnya," tuntut Sai lembut. Senyum Sai berbeda dengan senyum-senyum yang selama ini ditunjukkannya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, kemudian membuka mulutnya dan berkata lirih, "Na… ru… to…"

Aku terkesiap. Akhirnya dia bisa mengingatnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia bicara sejak percakapan terakhirnya denganku.

Sai tersenyum puas. "Lalu siapa namanya?" tanya Sai lagi, menunjukku. "Dia orang yang berarti bagimu kan? Siapa namanya?"

Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Sai, menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku memberinya senyum terbaik yang aku punya.

"Sa… su… ke…" ucap Naruto perlahan. "Sasu… ke… Sasuke!" ia menyerukan kata terakhirnya, dan langsung berlari ke arahku. Aku memeluknya.

"Terimakasih, Sai," ucapku sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

Sai tersenyum, biasa lagi. "Ingatlah, di saat dia demam lagi dan jatuh tertidur, itu mungkin akan jadi saat terakhirnya. Jika ada yang dia inginkan, tolong kabulkan."

Yang dia inginkan…

**_To Be Continued_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

jangan lupa besok Fujoshi Day! dan fic ini akan tamat hari itu...hohoho...

Mind to review? ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Key Visual Art and Kyoto Animation**

**Summary : Last chapter. A FIC FOR FUJOSHI DAY.  
**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Author's Note : AU. Gaje. OC from anime KANON. YAOI. OOCness. OOCness. OOCness. Saia sudah menekankan itu tiga kali^^**

**Inspired by : KANON**

-

-

-

Keterangan usia :

Uchiha Sasuke 16

Hyuuga Hinata 16

Uzumaki Naruto 15

Akiko 38 (ini dia OCnya)

Keterangan lain:

_**Italicbold**_: mimpi

-

-

-

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_It's Winter_**

-

-

-

**The Last Chapter**

Aku duduk bersamanya di atap, menemaninya melihat langit di tempat favoritnya itu. Aku tak bisa menahan senyum ketika melihat binar di matanya saat ia memandang langit. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide di otakku. Aku merogoh saku celana panjangku, dan mengeluarkan ponselku dari situ. Kemudian memosisikannya sejajar dengan wajah kami berdua yang berdekatan, dan mengaktifkan modus kameranya.

"Senyum, Dobe," kataku sebelum menekan tombol untuk menangkap gambarnya.

Aku menarik tanganku dan mengamati hasilnya. Cengiran 'Dobe' Naruto terkembang di wajahnya, sementara aku dengan senyum stoic-ku di sebelahnya. Aku mendengus geli dan meliriknya yang juga menyukai hasil potretan itu. Aku mengaturnya sebagai wallpaper ponselku dan bergumam, "Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, Dobe."

-

Tapi malam harinya, Naruto demam lagi. Aku benar-benar was-was kali ini. Kata-kata Sai terus berputar-putar di otakku, membuatku takut. Aku tidak meninggalkan Naruto barang sedetik pun malam itu, meskipun Akiko sudah menyuruhku untuk istirahat, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku duduk di lantai di samping tempat tidurnya, sejajar dengan kepalanya. Tanganku terus menggenggam tangannya yang basah oleh keringat, tidak melepasnya. Sampai aku jatuh tertidur…

Suara burung berkicau yang berisik membangunkanku. Aku mengerjap-erjapkan mataku, merasa punggungku pegal sekali. Aku menguap dan benar-benar membuka mataku. Langsung tertatap olehku sepasang mata biru yang tengah memandangku. Naruto… dia sudah bangun.

"Kau…" bisikku, sehingga hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya. "Ingin menikah denganku, kan?"

-

"Akiko-san, kami pergi dulu," kataku pada Akiko-san yang sedang membersihkan dapur di bawah.

Akiko mendongak dari kegiatannya mengelap lemari dapur, memandangku dan Naruto. Mata putihnya terarah pada tanganku yang menggenggam tangan Naruto. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Hati-hati di jalan," katanya keibuan. "Aku akan menunggu kalian pulang dengan makan malam yang enak," janjinya.

"Auu!" Naruto tersenyum mengiyakan pada Akiko.

Tapi Akiko menatapku, dan aku menggeleng pelan, tanpa berani menatap mata putihnya.

"Kami pergi sekarang," kataku sambil menghela napas pelan. "Ayo, Dobe…"

"Ah…" Akiko tampaknya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu lagi, tapi aku dan Naruto tidak menghentikan langkah kami. "Hati-hati…" akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Akiko sebelum aku menutup pintu rumah di belakangku. Samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar isak tertahan Akiko.

-

Sekeluarnya kami dari pintu gerbang, Sai ternyata sudah menunggu di sana.

"Auu!" sapa Naruto ceria. Sai menepuk pelan kepanya sebagai balasan.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya kami mau ke sekolah," jawabku, sulit sekali untuk tersenyum. "Keberatan kalau berjalan bersamamu?"

Sai menggeleng. Dan kami berjalan bersisian menuju ke sekolah.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu selama ini," kataku memecah keheningan.

"Tak masalah," tanggap Sai. "Lagipula kita teman, kan?"

Aku mencoba tersenyum, tapi gagal, jadi aku mengurungkannya. "Aku berencana membawanya ke bukit Monomi sore ini," kataku.

"Ide bagus. Lagipula bukit itu rumahnya kan?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setibanya di sekolah.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto," kata Sai penuh senyum.

"Auuu."

"Keberatan kalau aku memintamu untuk memanggilkan sepupuku?" pintaku pada Sai.

Sai menggeleng. "Hyuuga Hinata kan?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah," Sai menyanggupi. Ia tersenyum pada Naruto. "Naruto, ayo main sama-sama lagi kapan-kapan," katanya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan memasuki sekolah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata berlari-lari kecil keluar. Ia melambai bersemangat padaku dan Naruto, dan dalam beberapa menit, ia sudah membuat boneka kelinci dari salju bersama Naruto, sementara aku duduk di undak-undakan, memandang mereka berdua, menikmati senyum Naruto yang merekah.

Kemudian bel berbunyi. Tanda masuk sekolah. Hinata bangkit berdiri dan berlari kecil ke arah gerbang. Sesaat sebelum memasuki gedung sekolah, ia berbalik, melambai pada kami berdua, "Naruto! Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu! Jadi pulang cepat ya hari ini!" ia melambai lagi, dan menghilang ke dalam sekolah. Aku menyadari air mata yang menggenangi mata putihnya ketika ia melintas di dekatku tadi.

-

Aku membawa Naruto ke bukit Monomi. Musim dingin tampaknya mulai meninggalkan bukit itu karena petak-petak rumput kehijauan sudah mulai tampak. Hanya ada sedikit gundukan salju di beberapa tempat.

Kami berdua duduk menatap cakrawala tepat di puncak bukit. Aku membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di tubuhku sementara kami menunggu matahari terbenam.

"Dobe," panggilku.

"Auu?"

"Menurutmu kemana manusia akan pergi setelah mereka meninggal?" tanyaku.

"Auuu…"

Aku tersenyum. "Kalau aku ingin menjadi langit."

"Auu?"

"Supaya bisa tahu dimanapun kau berada."

"Auu…" caranya mengucapkan itu seolah menuduh kalau aku itu penguntit. Membuatku mendengus geli.

"Langit cerah berarti aku bahagia. Hujan, berarti aku menangis. Senja, berarti aku sedang tersipu. Dan malam berarti aku sedang memelukmu dengan lembut."

"Auu…" gumam Naruto sarat makna. Aku tertawa pelan dan mengelus kepalanya sedikit, tepat ketika langit berubah warna menjadi semburat oranye, mengiringi perubahan wajah Naruto yang menjadi merah jambu.

"Sekarang saatnya, Dobe," tambahku. Aku mengangkat tubuh tak berdaya itu, membuatnya berdiri tegak di hadapanku. Aku menatap mata birunya dalam-dalam, menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan diriku.

Aku menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Aku," aku mulai membuka mulut, tetap mempertahankan kontak mata dengan Naruto. "Uchiha Sasuke, bersumpah untuk selalu bersama dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Baik dalam keadaan miskin maupun kaya, susah maupun senang, dan sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kami."

Aku mengakhiri ikrarku, dan dengan perlahan mendekatkan diriku ke Naruto, mengangkat dagu kecoklatan itu perlahan, dan menempelkan bibirku di bibir Naruto, menciumnya dengan lembut.

Aku merasakan bibir itu selama beberapa detik, baik aku maupun Naruto sama-sama memejamkan mata. Dan saat aku melepaskan diri, aku tersenyum geli dan berbisik, "Aku tak terlalu ingat ikrarnya," sambil menatap mata birunya. "Tapi kita akan selalu bersama mulai sekarang… Naruto…" aku mencoba untuk memanggilnya dengan namanya yang benar.

Naruto tersenyum cerah dan aku memeluknya, erat.

-

Aku percaya semua keinginan Naruto telah terkabul. Aku masih memeluk tubuhnya yang hangat itu, memeluknya dengan erat, tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

"Auu…"

Aku membelai lembut kepala pirangnya dan mencoba memandang wajahnya yang masih berada dalam pelukanku. Matanya terpejam.

Perkataan Sai mengenai saat berikutnya dia jatuh tertidur terjatuh melintas di benakku. "Dobe, bangun, jangan tidur…" aku menyenggol pipinya sedikit, memaksanya membuka mata lagi.

"Auu…" ia berusaha mengelak, mengerjap-erjap.

"Jangan tidur, Dobe. Aku di sini…" aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Naruto membalas senyum itu. Tapi kemudian mata birunya terpejam lagi, dan kedua tangannya yang semula memelukku terjatuh dengan lunglai.

"Dobe…"

Cring.

Dia telah menghilang. Dengan cepat. Hanya menyisakan sepasang lonceng yang tergeletak di dekat kakiku sekarang. Aku jatuh berlutut dan mengambil lonceng itu, menggenggamnya di depan dadaku dan memejamkan mataku. Sesuatu yang hangat jatuh menetes ke pipiku dari pelupuk mataku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dobe," bisikku.

Aku baru ingat kalau ia belum pernah mendengarku mengatakan hal itu untuknya.

-

-

-

-

-

**_Owari_**

-

-

-

-

-

**_Omake_**

Aku berdiri mematung di atap sekolah, memandangi layar ponselku. Wallpaper yang seharusnya berisi fotoku dan Naruto. Tapi sekarang hanya ada aku di sana, dengan senyum stoic-ku.

"Aku senang kau melakukannya dengan baik, Uchiha."

Aku menoleh. Sai sudah berdiri di sebelahku, entah sejak kapan.

"Begitulah…" tanggapku.

Dia menepuk bahuku sekilas dan melangkah pergi.

-

-

-

-

-

Gomenasai!!! DX

hontou gomenasai! saia benar-benar minta maaf kepada semua orang yang sudah meminta agar naru tidak pergi... tapi saia dengan keras kepala tetap membuatnya meninggalkan Sasu..habisnya...T.T...saia benar-benar minta maaf....*dirajam rame-rame*

mengenai Uzumaki Naruto yang lain, dia sudah meninggalkan Moriguchi, hidup bahagia, ever after.

dan tentang Sai, dia cuma murid SMA biasa, adek kelas Sasuke, yang pernah mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan Sasu, kehilangan teman yang berupa penjelmaan rubah, jadi dia tahu banyak tentang Naruto.

chap ini bener-bener pendek yah... nyahahaha... *disumpel karena berani ketawa*

saia nangis pas ngetik chap ini... T.T

jadi...

Mind to review? ^^

And HAPPY FUJOSHI DAY! XDDD


End file.
